Amor Frío
by CuteShinySnowflake
Summary: Jack es enviado a Arendelle a lidiar con los repentinos cambios climáticos, conocerá a Hans que le dará una visión equivocada de la Reina. Pitch busca a Elsa y le dice que un joven con sus poderes los dos se conocerán, que pasara con ellos? , como contrabatirán a los que quieres destruirlos. (JackxElsa) (AnnaxKristoff)
1. Con el Mal

Un día los guardianes recibieron un llamado de la Luna todos asistieron como de costumbre cuando esta los convocaba .Llegaron todos, como siempre Norte fue el primero, Sandman llego casi durmiendo en su arena dorada, mas tarde ,pero sin retraso, llegaron Hada volando con unas cuantas mini hadas y Bunny en su agujero, Jack como siempre llego ultimo y molestando a sus compañeros.

-Hey Canguro ¿cómo te va? - dijo Jack molestando a su amigo

-Que no soy canguro! - dijo Bunny alterado mientras Norte los hacia callar -

Ya chicos estamos aqui por un llamado de la Luna prestemos atencion a lo que quiere decir esta vez

La luna saco un globo del mundo frente a ellos como el de las luces pero mas pequeño e indico que tenía una misión para los guardianes, en realidad para Jack porque algo extraño estaba pasando en el reino de Arendelle, el frio llegaba en la época que fuese como por arte de magia, los guardianes vieron como la parte del mapa que contenía a Arendelle se cubría de nieve y luego desaparecía mágicamente. Los guardianes se sorprendieron en especial Jack porque cuidaba que el frio llegara en la época adecuada a cada parte del mundo sin mayor problema. Jack dijo que se encargaría de descubrir que pasaba en el pequeño reino y no volvería sin misma noche se aventuró hacia Arendelle.

-o-

Elsa estaba en su castillo como de costumbre, era una tarde preciosa, fue al cuarto de Anna ,Elsa se sentía feliz de poder convivir con su hermana nuevamente , Anna estaba acostada, decía tener mucho sueño y encontrarse enferma con mareos y dolores de cabeza, la Reina la dejo descansar. Fue a su cuarto , estaba muy oscuro para ser tan temprano pero no se alarmo y fue hacia la ventana, de una sombra apareció un hombre que dijo que buscaba que no le hicieran daño, se presentó como hombre se presentó muy amable ante Elsa y le comunico que había un joven que entraría a Arendelle buscando dañarla y acabar con su reino, Pitch además le dijo que este tenía su mismo poder de congelar cosas, crear hielo, nieve y más , ante lo cual Elsa reacciono con gran asombro, Sombra la apoyo y le dijo que el poder de él no tenía ninguna comparación con el suyo porque ella podía hacer muchas más cosas y mejor, Sombra se fue sin dejar que Elsa le preguntara algo sobre aquel muchacho y la luz volvió a la habitación.

Elsa bajo hacia la cocina para hablar con una de las cocineras sobre los preparativos para la fiesta que celebraría un año desde que Elsa fue coronada como Reina de Arendelle, se realizaría dentro de dos días en el Castillo.

-Marta al fin te encuentro, te ayudo en algo para los preparativos de la fiesta?

-Señorita Elsa no tiene porque nosotras lo haremos

-Dime Elsa y déjame ayudarme que yo también me aburro -

Bueno señ... Elsa Rieron y hablaron durante horas ordenando manteles y cubiertos.

Elsa, estando en el Castillo, siempre ayudaba a los que haceres si no tenía algún deber como reina y se vestía como alguien normal y le pedía a los empleados que solo la llamaran Elsa

-o-

Jack llego a Arendelle ya en la noche y se encontró con un hombre que tenía aspecto de ser de la nobleza este se acercó y comenzó a hablar con él.

-Ayuda, visitante, necesito tu ayuda Jack lo miro extrañado

-Arendelle a caído ante una brujería, a sido constantemente atacado, la gente se encuentra triste, ya no se puede encontrar diversión en el reino - dijo el hombre con desesperación, arrodillándose en la nieve

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- dijo Jack ayudando al hombre a pararse - cuéntame que fue lo que paso

-Arendelle era un pueblo tranquilo como todos los reinos, vivía en paz y en armonía, un día de verano todo comenzó, hace ya un año, estábamos celebrando cuando una extraña mujer entro congelando a su alrededor y se presentó como reina de Arendelle, el pueblo se opuso pero esta congelo todas las armas de los soldados que buscaban defender el reino y se proclamó reina dejándome encerrado en un calabozo- hizo una pausa y comenzó a llorar - Necesitamos tu ayuda por favor Arendelle está muerto, nadie puede oponerse a la reina sin ser congelado, nadie puede comentarlo porque está lleno de espías de la reina, nos están vigilando ayuda por favor, necesitamos a alguien que pueda hacer la diferencia...

-Tranquilo, tranquilo yo te ayudare soy Jack Frost-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Hans, soy Hans el verdadero Rey de Arendelle- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas


	2. En el Castillo

Elsa estaba muy feliz por fin podía hacer todo lo que quería hace ya un año, pero lo que más disfrutaba era estar con su pequeña y adorada hermana, aunque, últimamente Anna estaba muy dormilona, más de lo normal. En este año había pasado mucho en Arrendelle, los habitantes adoraban a su reina y le pedían que hiciera pistas de patinaje e hiciera nevar, además de que Elsa que había creado un bosque siempre nevado para su pueblo; Kristoff seguía con su trabajo aunque no era necesario , continuaba con el porque él era el proveedor oficial de hielo del reino de Arendelle, además le había pedido matrimonio a Anna y se había ido a vivir al castillo; Olaf conoció el verano pero y se aventuró a conocer el mundo aunque fuera extraño que un muñeco de nieve hablara y viajara; Arendelle se convirtió en un reino muy importante , siempre llegaba gente asombrado por su historia y su reina que además de poseer poderes era inteligente, hermosa, gentil, entre muchas otras. Elsa por fin podía disfrutar como quería y con los que quería porque se reencontró con su familia, que no veía desde el accidente de Anna, cuando eran pequeñas, con sus queridas primas las princesas Merida del reino de Escocia y Rapunzel del reino de Corona. Todo era felicidad desde entonces.

Elsa siguió ayudando hasta que anocheció.

Jack llego al castillo y toco a la puerta, él estaba vestido de campesino como cuando salió del lago congelado ya que no quería llamar la atención, aunque su cabello blanco era lo que más lo hacía. Abrieron la puerta era una joven muy hermosa y agradable

-Hola, que necesita? –dijo la joven

-Hola estaba pasando por aquí… este es el reino de Arendelle? –dijo Jack finalmente

-Sí, este es.

-Ohh! por fin llegue! –dijo Jack fingiendo cansancio

-Es usted un invitado de la fiesta?

-No, pero me gustaría saber dónde puedo encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche

\- mmm… a esta hora veo difícil que encuentre alguno, pero podríamos ver si aquí en el castillo hay alguna habitación disponible

\- Muchas gracias, por cierto soy Jack Frost – dijo levantando su mano para estrecharla con la joven

-Elsa- dijo la muchacha estrechando la mano Elsa fue a hablar con las mucamas que le dijeron que no había ninguna habitación disponible porque los invitados las ocupaban todas. La joven reina les pidió que revisaran, lo hicieron, pero no había ninguna habitación, la reina pregunto si había algún lugar para arrendar alguna habitación, pero las mucamas le dijeron lo que ella ya sabía, que a esa hora no había ninguno abierto. Elsa entonces les pidió a las mucamas que arreglaran la cama de Anna, que se encontraba en su habitación desde que aprendió a controlar sus poderes, pero que Anna no usaba desde que Kristoff se fue a vivir al castillo.

Elsa entonces le dijo a Jack que pasara que ya había encontrado donde se podía quedar por esa noche.

Jack se sorprendió con la belleza del castillo pero más con la belleza de la chica que lo guiaba.

-Esta será su cama por hoy -dijo señalando la cama de Anna

-Muchas gracias, pero no me trates de usted, no soy un viejito – dijo sonriendo– y de quien es esta cama? – dijo señalando la cama de Elsa

-Esa es mi cama – dijo Elsa – iré a la cocina a comer algo, tú quieres algo?

-mmm… ya, creo que la comida de castillo debe ser muy buena

\- Vamos entonces Elsa bajo con el joven y se sentaron en una mesa que había en la cocina

\- Tengo tu chocolate caliente listo, Elsa – dijo Marta

\- el joven también quiere uno?

\- Si, por favor Marta – dijo Elsa

\- Elsa tu hermana no ha bajado a comer hace horas, ha estado muy rara estos días – dijo Marta algo preocupada

\- Si, también lo he notado, subiré a dejarle su comida para hablar con ella

\- No te preocupes Elsa, Josefa ya fue a dejárselo y ya tengo listo el otro chocolate – dijo dejándolo frente a Jack

\- Gracias – dijo Jack

\- Bueno voy a ir a hacer otras cosas, tomate todo y ve a dormir que ya es muy tarde – dijo dejando la habitación

\- Y que haces por Arendelle? – le dijo Elsa al joven

\- Vine aquí porque estoy conociendo el mundo y este era mi siguiente destino

\- Y a donde haz viajado?

-Muchas partes, pero ahora vengo haciendo un recorrido por distintos reinos, el ultimo que visite fue Escocia – dijo Jack y luego bebió un poco de chocolate – Esta delicioso!

\- Si crees que eso es bueno entonces deberías probar esto – dijo Elsa dándole una barra de chocolate a Jack que había sacado del rincón de un mueble, porque las cocineras lo escondían porque las princesas si lo veían se lo comían de un bocado

\- Wow, esto es mejor aún!, la comida del castillo es deliciosa! – djo Jack terminando su chocolate – Elsa, no te he metido en problemas por dejarme quedar en el castillo o si?

\- No, ninguno, el castillo tiene muchos invitados porque en dos días se cumplirá un año desde la coronación, habrá una fiesta y los invitados de los reinos vecinos se están quedando en el castillo.

Ambos terminaron su chocolate y se fueron a acostar.


	3. Una nueva amistad

Ambos se acostaron es sus respectivas camas y se quedaron dormidos, o bueno eso parecía.

Elsa dejo que pasaran unas horas y se levantó en la mitad de la noche, fue a vestirse regreso a la pieza, tomo unos guantes y estaba dispuesta a salir cuando

-Que haces? porque te levantas en la mitad de la noche? – dijo Jack

\- Me atrapaste, rayos!

\- Si, y ahora tienes que decirme a dónde vas

-Bueno. .. Sé que creerás que es una locura pero… voy al bosque

-Al bosque! Y a esta hora?

\- Si, al bosque – dijo Elsa – bueno ya me voy

\- No, espera, quiero ir al bosque contigo

\- Enserio?

\- Si – dijo Jack tomando su ropa y dirigiéndose al baño que había en la habitación para vestirse

\- Bueno, te espero entonces

Elsa se sentó en su cama, espero a que Jack saliera y fueron al bosque que Elsa mantenía siempre nevado para sus habitantes.

-Wow! Cómo es posible esto en la mitad del verano?- pregunto Jack algo sorprendido

\- Bueno... es – no alcanzo a responder porque Jack le había lanzado una bola de nieve, Elsa se había salvado de tener que contarle a Jack sobre sus poderes, no quería que él se enterara todavía porque la vería como un monstruo aunque ya le era más fácil controlarlos.

\- Porque estas cubierta de nieve – dijo Jack y se rio de Elsa, no quería hacerla responder lo que había dicho porque recordó que Hans le había dicho que estaba lleno de espías de la reina y no quería que le hicieran daño a la joven

Comenzaron una batalla de bolas de nieve que Elsa gano y se dieron cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo, entonces corrieron al castillo y se acostaron, llegaron justo a tiempo, porque a los segundos después llego Marta con dos bandejas con chocolate caliente y tostadas

-Mi niña Elsa – dijo para despertar a la joven, pero fue en vano ya que ella estaba despierta - ya les traje el desayuno a ti y al joven Jack – dijo entregándoles a cada uno una bandeja – a Anna ya le lleve su desayuno, parece que amaneció mejor hoy porque se lo comió muy rápido

\- Gracias – dijo Jack

\- Gracias Marta, crees que este bien para la fiesta de mañana?- dijo Elsa

\- Si, yo creo que si, además no creo que quiera perderse una fiesta

\- Tienes razón – dijo Elsa y Marta salió de habitación

-Casi se da cuenta! – Dijo Jack

-Si, estuvimos muy cerca!

\- Pero tendremos que terminar esa batalla, porque nadie le gana al fabuloso Jack Frost – dijo Jack alagándose

\- Lo siento, pero creo que ya te gane – dijo Elsa y se rio - Esta vez, pero te reto a otra guerra de bolas de nieve, ahora si te ganare

\- Ya veremos

\- Si, ya verás cómo te gano – Ambos terminaron y fueron a dejar sus bandejas a la cocina – Elsa podrías enseñarme Arendelle – le dijo Jack

\- Bueno pero tendrá que ser mas tarde porque ahora tengo mucho que hacer, si quieres vas tu primero y yo te alcanzo más tarde

-Entonces después nos vemos –dijo Jack y salió del castillo

Jack fue al Polo Norte en vez de recorrer Arendelle, les informo a los otros guardianes que la reina estaba usando la nieve para mantener al pueblo controlado, les informo que estaba en el castillo pero aun no conocía a la reina, les conto lo que Hans le había dicho y que mañana seria la celebración de un año desde la coronación. Los guardianes se sorprendieron al ver que Jack había averiguado tanto en un día ya que no solía ser tan trabajador, entonces planearon que el día de la coronación enfrentarían a la reina pero que lo harían cuando la gente empezara a salir del castillo porque sabían que la reina era peligrosa y no querían que dañara a más personas.

Jack se fue al castillo iba a buscar a Elsa y ella justo estaba saliendo a buscar a Jack para mostrarle Arendelle

-Elsa me ayudas a buscar algún lugar para quedarme por algunos días – dijo Jack

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte en el castillo – dijo Elsa y le entrego una tarjeta a Jack – Toma esta es una invitación para la fiesta de mañana todo Arendelle estará espero verte

\- Ohh gracias, pero ahora me vas a tener que acompañar a comprar un elegante traje para la fiesta – dijo Jack con un tono elegante

-Esta bien, te acompañare, ya sé a dónde ir – dijo a Elsa

-Entonces vamos – Ambos fueron a una pequeña tienda en el pueblo de Arendelle

\- Esta es la tienda de Paolo, él te podrá ayudar con el traje y de paso preguntare si termino mi vestido – Ambos entraron a la tienda allí había un hombre bajo, algo gordito y vestido muy elegante

\- Ohh mi reina ya estás aquí! – Dijo Paolo – tengo tu vestido casi listo, si me esperas unos minutos te lo puedes llevar hoy

\- No te preocupes Paolo si no lo tienes listo puedo venir mañana, ahora vengo por otra cosa

\- Y que te trae por aquí Elsa

\- Quería saber si podías hacerle un traje a el – dijo señalando a Jack – para la fiesta de mañana- dijo lo último más despacio

-Para mañana! No lo sé… es para muy pronto

\- Por favor Paolo, puedes?- dijo suplicando

\- Esta bien, lo hare, pero solo porque viene contigo

\- Gracias Paolo

\- Es tu novio?- Dijo Paolo

\- No – dijeron ambos

\- Que lastima harían una linda pareja- dijo Paolo lo que provoco que Jack y Elsa se sonrojaron – veamos de qué color quieres tu traje muchacho? – Le dijo a Jack – no, espera ya se- dijo Paolo sin dejar que Jack respondiera - elige entre azul, negro y blanco; son los colores que mejor irían con tu tono de piel y tu cabello – le dijo – no espera, espera ya se, ya se tu traje será azul la chaqueta y negro el pantalón que te parece?

\- Si perfecto – dijo Jack lo más rápido que pudo

\- Ya, entonces te tomare las medidas – dijo Paolo sacando una huincha y una libreta –Reinita podrías probarte tu vestido para ver los últimos detalles – le dijo a Elsa

-Claro, donde esta?

\- Esta por allí – dijo Paolo y le señalo una habitación – en esa caja, ya sabes dónde están los vestidores, cuando lo tengas puesto me llamas para ver cómo te va quedando

\- Está bien!

-Ya joven tengo todas las medidas, iré a ver cómo va Elsa y vuelvo – dijo Paolo dejando a Jack en un sillón y fue donde Elsa

-Wow chica se te ve perfecto! Aunque aún tengo que quitarle un poco de los costados, eres tan delgada que aún se ve grande el vestido! , ya sácatelo para avanzar y tener los trajes para mañana

-Gracias Paolo – dijo Elsa fue donde estaba Jack y le dijo que se fueran

-Gracias!- dijo Jack

-Los veo mañana – dijo Paolo

Jack y Elsa salieron de la tienda y se fueron caminando al castillo

-Era bastante extraño ese Paolo – dijo Jack

\- No hace falta decirlo, pero es bueno con la costura

-Vamos a ir a jugar?

-No creo que podamos jugar hoy

-Por favor – dijo Jack suplicando

\- No, hoy no pero mañana si, venimos a buscar los trajes y pasamos a la pista de hielo – dijo Elsa

-Por favor! – dijo Jack poniendo cara de perrito

\- Bueno, pero solo un rato

\- Bien- dijo Jack saltando

En el bosque se encontraron con unos niños que fueron a saludar a la reina, Elsa los saludo mientras Jack se preparaba y le lanzaba bolas de nieve a los niños, todos se pusieron a jugar y la gente empezaba a llegar donde estaba la reina, jugaban y hacían muñecos de nieve, Elsa no uso sus poderes; Jack si pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, les ponía magia a las bolas de nieve para que los adultos también jugaran, todos jugaron adultos y niños hasta que oscureció y se fueron a sus casas. Jack y Elsa se fueron al castillo

-Te dije que sería divertido - dijo Jack

-Si fue muy divertido

-Mañana me dijiste que iríamos a patinar, espero cumplas tu promesa

-Si Jack, mañana patinaremos, pero ahora cálmate- dijo Elsa

-Ya, y haremos una competencia de patinaje

-Sí, Jack, si


	4. Nuevos sentimientos

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se levantó temprano ya que no había salido con Jack durante la noche, fue a terminar unas cosas que tenía que hacer en su labor de reina como revisar unas cartas, firmar unos papeles, entre otros y fue a ver como se encontraba Anna, ya que el día anterior no pudo verla mucho porque Anna salió durante todo el día con Kristoff y había llegado antes que ella y se había ido a dormir, Anna se encontraba despierta

-Hola, Anna - Dijo la reina

-Hola, Elsa

-Cómo estás?

-Bien y tú?

-Bien, que te pasa? Te veo desanimada

-Nada, solo tengo hambre

-Espérame aquí yo te traigo tu desayuno – Elsa bajo en busca del desayuno y llego a los pocos minutos

-Gracias Elsa y cuéntame que has hecho estos días que te he visto muy poco por el castillo

\- Pero si pasas todo el día durmiendo – dijo Elsa a lo que su hermana rio

\- Pero igual, cuando no duermo no te encuentro en el castillo

-Es por los preparativos de la fiesta y ayer tuve que ir donde Paolo

\- Y a que fuiste? Trajiste los vestidos?

\- No, fui porque un amigo necesitaba un traje, hoy iré de nuevo, quieres que traiga el tuyo?

\- Si por favor Elsa y trae también el traje de Kristoff por favor

\- Bueno, yo los traigo

\- y el resto del día que hiciste?

\- Jugué en la nieve con Jack y muchas personas del pueblo

-Jack? Quien es Jack?

-Un amigo que se está quedando en el castillo, no lo has visto?

\- Amigo?

\- Si Anna amigo

-No, no lo he visto

\- Podrías bajar y verlo, seguro que ya se levanto

\- No quiero bajar, y el vendrá a la fiesta?

\- Si, para él era el traje que te comente de la tienda de Paolo

-Entonces ahí lo conoceré, porque no quiero bajar

\- Y como lo pasaste ayer con Kristoff?

-Bien, fuimos con sus amigos trolls y lo pasamos muy bien son muy amigables, luego recorrimos el bosque con Sven y comimos al aire libre

-Qué bueno que te hayas divertido!

-Hoy llegaran al castillo Merida y Rapunzel, seguro nos divertiremos

-Sí, siempre es agradable estar con ellas

-Me esperas Anna, bajare por mi desayuno y vuelvo

-No has desayunado aun?

-No, tenía muchas cosas que hacer así que no he tenido tiempo

-No te preocupes por mí, baja y desayuna allá, yo dormiré

-Bueno, te dejare descansar - Elsa salió de la habitación de Anna y fue a la suya, Jack aun no despertaba

-Jack! – grito Elsa - qué?...que pasa?.. No estaba durmiendo..- dijo Jack casi cayendo de la cama

\- Así que no estabas durmiendo- rio Elsa – levántate, para que vamos a tomar desayuno

\- Y no me traerán el desayuno a la cama?

\- No, así que levántate, para que después salgamos a buscar las cosas donde Paolo y juguemos

\- Ya! Bajo de inmediato! – dijo Jack poniéndose de pie

\- Te espero abajo

Tomaron desayuno tranquilamente y salieron

-Qué te parece si ahora vamos a buscar los trajes y después de almorzar jugamos? – dijo Elsa

-mm… Bueno, pero me tienes que prometer que jugaremos

-Te lo prometo Jack

-Entonces es un trato- dijo Jack extendiendo su mano

-Si es un trato - dijo Elsa tomándola

\- Entonces vamos –dijo Jack, para emprender el camino a la tienda de Paolo con Elsa

\- Se nota que tienes muchas ganas de jugar

-Sí, me encanta jugar y más contigo porque eres una de las personas que aún no se aburre de mí

-Jamás me aburriría de ti Jack

\- Si lo harás, todos lo hacen

-Pero porque dices eso?

-Porque lo se

-Jack, no me aburriré de ti

\- Igual lo harás

-No, no lo hare! Te lo prometo

\- Bueno –dijo Jack entrando en la tienda de Paolo

-Jack!, Elsa!, cómo están?

-Bien Paolo y tú? –Dijo Elsa

-Bien, ya tengo sus trajes listos para que se los lleven

\- Me llevare también los de Anna y Kristoff, que no podrán venir a buscarlos

\- Esta bien –Dijo Paolo, entregándole 4 cajas – los veo en la fiesta entonces

\- Si allí nos vemos, gracias Paolo –dijo Elsa

\- Gracias Paolo –dijo Jack y ambos salieron de la tienda

Llegaron al castillo y almorzaron

-Así que Anna no se levanta aun – dijo Elsa

-No, aun no estoy preocupada – dijo Lorena (otra de las cocineras)

\- Crees que este bien para hoy? -

Si, no creo que quiera perderse la fiesta

\- Tienes razón – dijo Elsa

\- Vamos a jugar ahora – dijo Jack llamando la atención de Elsa

-Vamos! – dijo la reina

\- Entonces a dónde quieres ir

\- mmm… que te parece… si vamos a patinar – dijo Elsa

\- Me encantaría! – dijo Jack

-Iré a buscar unos patines y vuelvo – Elsa subió rápidamente y saco sus patines, para Jack hizo unos con su magia y bajo corriendo –Toma – le dijo al muchacho

-Gracias

-Vamos corre – dijo Elsa y salió corriendo a la pista de patinaje

Al llegar allá ambos se pusieron sus patines y comenzaron a patinar

-Me encanta patinar – dijo la joven mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-Después podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve

\- Sii! – dijo emocionada

-Parece que te gustan los muñecos de nieve

\- Si, es que cuando pequeñas siempre hacíamos muñecos con Anna – Jack noto que su amiga se había puesto triste y trato de animarla

\- Hagamos una carrera, seguro que te gano!

\- No lo creo, soy mejor que tú en la nieve

Ambos se ubicaron en un extremo de la pista y comenzaron la carrera, Elsa iba adelante pero Jack tropezó cuando estaban por llegar a la meta y cayó sobre Elsa en un montón de nieve. Una vez en el suelo, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y se sonrojaron, Jack se levantó rápidamente ocultando su sonrojo y ayudo a Elsa para que también se levantara, se quedaron mirando a pocos centímetros de distancia, no se hablaron, Jack tomo a Elsa de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, en ese momento las palabras sobraron, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se besaron, fue un beso tierno y suave…

-Perdóname Elsa yo no… -dijo Jack muy rojo

-No… fue mi culpa, yo no debí… no quise hacerlo – dijo una Elsa igual de sonrojada

-No, tranquila, mejor hagamos un muñeco de nieve

-Está bien – dijo Elsa y ambos fueron a un montón de nieve

-Yo hago el cuerpo y tu haz la cabeza

-Ya – dijo la reina

Ambos trabajaron durante varios minutos en el muñeco

-Voy a ir buscar las ramas para los brazos –dijo Elsa -mientras tú tratas de poner la cabeza en el cuerpo

-Bueno, ve

Elsa camino por el bosque buscando las ramas perfectas y las encontró, pero cuando iba a volver con Jack aparecieron dos hombres tras ella

-Que necesitan –dijo Elsa

-Tu nos puedes dar lo que necesitamos… -dijo uno de los hombres hombre tomando a Elsa de los hombros

-Suélteme! Suélteme! – dijo Elsa desesperada

-No muñeca, de aquí no te iras tan rápido –la tiro a la nieve y se lanzó sobre ella

-Suéltame! - dijo Elsa, lo golpeo y salió corriendo, sus poderes no funcionaban, no llego muy lejos porque el otro hombre la atrapo y la tiro al suelo nuevamente sujetando sus brazos

\- Así que la muñeca tiene uñas

\- Déjame! – dijo Elsa y se puso a llorar, mientras el hombre intentaba sacarle su vestido

-Elsa! Elsa, estas aquí?- dijo Jack

-Jack! – grito la reina y los hombres taparon su boca

-Elsa! – Jack llego donde estaba Elsa, vio a un hombre sobre ella y otro unos pasos más allá, corrió y golpeo al hombre que estaba sobre Elsa, el otro llego en defensa del delincuente y trato de golpear a Jack, pero no lo logro porque Elsa le pego con una rama en el brazo, el hombre empujo a Elsa y huyo, Jack por su parte no soltó al otro hombre y lo golpeo todo lo que pudo hasta que el sujeto logro escapar. Elsa comenzó a llorar y Jack la abrazo

-Perdóname Elsa, no debí dejarte sola

-Jack no es tu culpa, si no estuvieras aquí todo habría sido diferente

-Perdóname Elsa, nunca más te dejare sola

\- Jack… - dijo Elsa y abrazo con más fuerzas a Jack

-No dejare que te pase nada malo, nunca más – dijo limpiando una lagrima que caía por su mejilla y beso su frente, se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo hasta que Elsa se calmó.

Jack y Elsa fueron a denunciar lo sucedido, al llegar al castillo Elsa pidió que pusieran más guardias, ya que no podía cancelar la fiesta. Fue a su habitación y se deshizo de todo lo que le recordaba el mal momento y se fue a bañar


	5. La fiesta

Los preparativos de la fiesta estaban todos listos y el pueblo ya comenzaba a prepararse con sus trajes para el evento.

Elsa y Anna fueron vestidas y arregladas por unas mujeres en un salón especial. Lucían hermosas Anna llevaba un vestido color vino que caía hasta el suelo y en la parte de la falda tenía varias capas de géneros y tenía su cabello como en la fiesta de la coronación. Elsa tenía un vestido azul largo que cayendo en diagonal hasta las caderas era ajustado y hacia abajo tenia capas de género, era abierto en un costado dejando ver su pierna, al igual que su hermana su cabello también estaba recogido. Ambas lucían elegantes y atractivas.

Los hombres se arreglaron por si solos Kristoff tenía un traje negro y un cinturón y camisa color vino, su cabello tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Jack tenía un traje que la parte de arriba era azul cerrado completo con dos corridas de botones plateados y un cinturón negro atado a la cintura y el pantalón negro, dejo su cabello revuelto. Se veían muy elegantes y apuestos.

Sin duda Paolo había hecho un gran trabajo en los trajes de los cuatro personajes, cada uno tenía un traje único que le quedaba a la perfección.

Todos estaban listos y los invitados habían comenzado a llegar a la fiesta, Kristoff fue a buscar a Anna para dirigirla al salón principal, ya que allí anunciarían a la reina. Elsa le había dejado una nota a Jack que se verían en el salón principal, el bajo al salón y espero buscando a Elsa con la mirada, cuando observaba vio a una chica pelirroja muy parecida a la rubia platinada y concluyo que ella debía ser su hermana Anna, vio que ella estaba tomada del brazo con un hombre que supuso sería Kristoff , dos chicas y un joven los acompañaban , una mujer rubia de cabello sorprendentemente largo con un vestido morado que estaba del brazo con un hombre con barba y otra con el cabello rizado rojo vestida de verde. Luego de observar el grupo con curiosidad se acercó a una de las mesas de bocadillos, pero cuando iba de camino se estrelló con un hombre que tenía un extraño aparato en su pie

-Cuidado por dónde caminas– dijo un hombre que lo acompañaba –O te tendrás que enfrentar a… esto – dijo señalando completo al chico

-Papa! – dijo el chico avergonzado

Jack lo ignoro y siguió su camino, en ese momento comenzaron a sonar unas trompetas y un hombre se asomó desde las escaleras y comenzó a hablar

-Querido pueblo de Arendelle, todos sabemos que hoy se celebra un año desde que nuestra querida reina ascendió al trono, aunque todos saben que hubo inconvenientes y cosas inesperadas, la reina logro ganarse toda nuestra confianza y apoyo, por eso en este día tan especial debemos celebrar por tener una gran gobernante, cariñosa y preocupada por el pueblo, sin nada más que decir, con ustedes la reina- dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia donde Elsa debía salir, la gente aplaudía y la joven salió de donde estaba encaminándose a la escalera para descender.

Cuando la reina estaba saliendo para que el pueblo la viera un hombre hablo a Jack

-Joven – dijo el sujeto

-Si?- dijo Jack algo confundido y tratando de ver a la reina ya que el hombre le tapaba la visión

\- Usted sería tan amable de bailar con la reina, porque necesitamos a algún hombre joven que esté dispuesto a hacerlo

-Qué?

-Si puede bailar con la reina el primer baile porque los miembros no quieren dejar a sus esposas solas

-Está bien – dijo Jack pensando que sería la oportunidad perfecta de conocer a la reina Ambos se abrieron paso a Elsa que ya había bajado las escaleras y estaba saludando a las personas de los reinos vecinos, el hombre que venía con Jack hizo una seña al sujeto que había hablado en público anteriormente

-Bueno – dijo el hombre al público nuevamente – esta celebración se abrirá con un baile, así que pedimos a cada persona que busque una pareja para empezar

El hombre llego con Jack donde la reina

-Reina – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia la dama frente a él que Jack no capto porque estaba buscando a Elsa, porque era con ella con la que quería bailar- he buscado a un joven que bailara con usted, ya que los miembros lo harán con sus esposas- dijo y se retiro

-Jack? – dijo Elsa mirando al joven distraído que estaba frente a ella

-Elsa? – dijo Jack volteando a ver a la chica sorprendido al verla allí

-Tu bailaras conmigo? -

Qué? Ahh … reina?.. Qué? ...tu! –dijo Jack tratando de comprender el último minuto de su vida a lo que la chica rio – Tu eres la reina?! – dijo Jack finalmente

-Pues, sí. No lo sabias?

-No – dijo Jack como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

La música comenzó

-Entonces, Reina Elsa de Arendelle, bailaría esta pieza conmigo – dijo Jack extendiendo su mano hacia ella

-Claro que si joven Jack Frost

-Y desde cuando eres reina? – dijo mientras bailaban

\- Hace un año, por eso es esta fiesta Jack, concéntrate, sé que es difícil para ti en circunstancias normales y más después de enterante de esto pero has el intento

-Oye! – dijo Jack haciéndose el ofendido mientras Elsa reía

-Te quedo bien el traje para haberse hecho en un día – dijo viendo al joven frente a el

-Y tú con ese vestido te ves hermosa– dijo Jack provocando el sonrojo de la chica y el suyo- aunque sin el también… quiero decir con otra ropa, no otra cosa

-Gracias – dijo Elsa aun sonrojada, pero sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Jack

En el resto del baile no hablaron, solo se miraron, la gente a su alrededor los observaba porque nunca habían visto a su reina tan feliz, pero pensaban que era porque había vuelto a hablar con su hermana y se había reencontrado con su pueblo después de tanto tiempo, porque conocían su historia completa. El baile termino y Anna fue en busca de Elsa que estaba aún en medio de la pista con Jack

-Elsa, Elsa – dijo Anna y llego de la mano con Kristoff

-Anna! – dijo Elsa muy alegre y abrazo a su hermana- Como estas?

-Bien– dijo Anna viendo al joven que estaba con su hermana – Quien es él? Él es Jack?

-Sí, Kristoff Anna él es Jack Frost, Jack ellos son Anna y su prometido Kristoff

-Mucho gusto – dijo Jack

-Igualmente – dijeron Kristoff y Anna al unísono

-Queremos contarte algo Elsa –dijo Anna – pero no te emociones o vayas a asustar y ya sabes

-Sí, Anna ya recuerdo la última vez en este salón, que también querías decirme algo – dijo Elsa recordando cuando Anna le pidió la bendición para casarse con Hans

-Sí, si se pero no es algo malo – dijo Anna

-No todo lo contrario – dijo Kristoff apoyando a su prometida

\- Es que, seremos padres! – dijeron los dos al unísono nuevamente

\- Que?

\- Eso Elsa seremos padres – dijo Anna emocionada – cuando visite a los trolls ellos me confirmaron mis sospechas

-Felicitaciones entonces – dijo Elsa abrazando a su hermana nuevamente, la noticia la había sorprendido demasiado, mientras la abrazaba llegaron con ellos las tres personas que Jack había visto antes

-Hola – dijo la chica rubia de cabello largo

-Rapunzel!- dijo Elsa y abrazo a la chica y a las otras dos personas que la acompañaban – Él es Jack- dijo señalando al joven de pelo blanco – Jack, ellos son Rapunzel, su esposo Eugene y Mérida

-Mucho gusto – dijo Jack

\- Y quien es el, tu novio? – dijo Eugene

\- No – dijeron Elsa y Jack un poco sonrojados

-Es mi amigo – dijo Elsa finalmente

\- Chicos, tengo algo que contarles – dijo Anna dirigiéndose a los recién llegados -

Qué cosa Anna?- dijo Mérida

\- Voy a ser mamá

\- Que? – dijeron los tres

-Porque todos reaccionan así? – dijo Kristoff

-Felicitaciones Anna – dijo Mérida

-Felicitaciones - dijeron Rapunzel y Eugene y se miraron de una forma extraña

-Tenemos que contarles algo también- dijo Rapunzel – ese bebe no estará solo, tendrá un primo con quien jugar, porque nosotros también seremos padres!

-Qué?- dijeron todos más sorprendidos aun

-No hay alguna otra noticia que quieran cortarnos? Elsa? Mérida? – dijo Anna – ya saben hoy es el día de sorpresas- todos rieron

\- No – dijeron las chicas mencionadas La fiesta continuo y todos la pasaron muy bien, estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche juntos.

-Jack, necesito decirte algo- dijo Elsa en secreto al peliblanco

-Bueno, dímelo

\- Vamos al jardín y allí te lo diré – dijo y camino con Jack al exterior del castillo

-Es algo que debí contarte cuando te conocí pero no me atreví – dijo la joven

-Yo también tengo que contarte algo

-Pero lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante y quizás después de esto no quieras ser más mi amigo – dijo sentándose en la orilla de una fuente que había

-Porque? Que puede ser tan malo para que no seas más mi amiga?- dijo sentándose junto a ella

-Es que yo soy un monstruo Jack, eso es lo que soy, un monstruo!

\- Que? Por qué? No, no eres un monstruo

-Si lo soy, veras, yo… em… - dijo Elsa y extendió su mano frente a ambos – Esto – hizo aparecer un copo de nieve frente a ambos

-Tiene poderes – dijo Jack en un susurro que Elsa alcanzo a oír

-Sí, y comprenderé si te alejas de mí

-No, Elsa, no lo hare, ya te dije que jamás te dejaría sola

-Enserio Jack?

-Sí, esta es una de las pocas veces que no bromeo y también debo contarte algo, recuerdas? – dijo el joven y en ese momento se escuchó un sonido frente a ellos, ambos miraron frente a ellos y habían cuatro personas

-Jack, todo listo – dijo un hombre grande, vestido de rojo y con una gran barba

\- Respecto a eso, no, hay algo mal – dijo Jack levantándose de donde estaba para acercarse un poco al hombre

-Como que algo mal? – Dijo un conejo – donde está la reina?

Hay que capturarla ya!

-Capturar a la reina? Jack que pasa? –dijo Elsa un poco nerviosa y asustada

-No, Elsa no, tranquila, todo fue un mal entendido – dijo Jack

-Ella es la reina, está usando una corona! , a por ella – dijo una mujer que parecía un colibrí y todos corrieron a buscarla

-Vaya Jack nos ha dejado el trabajo fácil – dijo el conejo

-Jack que pasa? – dijo Elsa asustada

-No! No dejare que la toquen – dijo Jack interponiéndose en el camino de las personas hacia Elsa –Ella no es malvada, fue un error, todo fue un error –dijo tratando de calmarlos pero vio que no podía- Norte tú debes recordarla, no creo que este en la lista de los niños malos, ella es Elsa, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle

-Qué? Elsa de Arendelle! … Claro ella es la Reina Elsa de Arendelle – dijo Norte para sí mismo y se paró frente a sus acompañantes – Bunny, Tooth, Sandy paren! – dijo y todos se detuvieron

-Que pasa ahora colega- dijo Bunny

-Ella es Elsa de Arendelle!- dijo Norte

-Y? – dijo Tooth

-Ella es una buena chica – dijo el gran hombre

-Eso es lo que intentaba decirles – dijo Jack

-Pero no puede ser y el rey Hans? y las personas congeladas?– dijo Tooth -

Rey Hans y personas congeladas?– dijo Elsa

-Debe haber un error, Elsa no es mala, la conozco y sé que es una buena persona – dijo Jack mirándola con cariño

-Pero porque ese tipo Hans inventaría una historia –dijo Bunny

-Hans, Hans de las Islas del Sur – dijo Elsa recordando

-Qué pasa con él lo conoces? – dijo Jack

\- Ese hombre jugo con mi hermana – dijo Elsa

-Qué? - Dijo Tooth – porque haría eso?

-Sandy hizo en su cabeza un libro que iba moviendo sus páginas-

-Sandy dice que nos cuente la historia – dijo Bunny

-Elsa podrías hacerlo? – Dijo Jack, pero vio a la chica dudosa de los recién llegados –Tranquila Elsa no te harán daño, porque nosotros somos guardianes

-Guardianes?

-Sí, guardianes. Nosotros nos preocupamos de cuidar a los niños, veras, ellos son el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes, el creador de sueños y Santa Claus – cada uno saludo a la chica mientras Jack hablaba – y yo soy Jack Frost y me encargo de llevar los días fríos y nevadas al mundo

-Qué?! -

Si Elsa, también tengo poderes – dijo haciendo un copo de nieve al igual que la joven había hecho antes – Por favor Elsa, di que esto no es lo que creen y que tú eres esa chica buena que yo conocí, cuéntanos tu historia por favor

-Está bien – dijo Elsa comenzando su historia – El día de la coronación Anna, mi hermana, conoció a Hans y durante la fiesta ella me pidió mi bendición para casarse con el

\- Espera, espera – dijo Bunny – lo había conocido ese mismo día?

-Si- dijo la joven a Bunny ante lo que todos se sorprendieron – Entonces – dijo Elsa continuando con la historia – Anna empezó a decir que tendrían que preparar la celebración y que vivirían en el castillo y traerían a los doce hermanos mayores de Hans a quedarse en el castillo, pero en ese momento la detuve diciéndole que no se iba a quedar el hermano de nadie y nadie se iba a casar, porque no podía casarse con alguien que acababa de conocer, ella por su lado me dijo que era amor verdadero pero le dije que, que sabía ella del amor verdadero y ambas nos enojamos mucho Anna siguió y dijo que sabía más que yo del amor porque yo lo único que hacía era dejar a la gente de lado – Elsa hizo una pausa porque recordar eso la entristecía, Jack tomo su mano – Es que verán cuando teníamos años, jugábamos con Anna en el salón de baile y una vez Anna iba saltando en unas montañas que yo hacía, pero comenzó a ir más y más rápido y resbale y en un intento por que Anna no cayera al suelo la golpee con un rayo en la cabeza y los trolls tuvieron que borrar sus recuerdos, y desde entonces estuve encerrada en mi habitación para no dañar a nadie y el castillo se cerró, hasta que salí para la coronación, por eso es que Anna dijo eso cuando discutíamos; mande a cerrar las puertas del castillo nuevamente y mi hermana me quito uno de los guantes que usaba para controlar mis poderes, continuamos discutiendo y le dije que si no le gustaba así que se fuera, traté de salir y ella siguió pidiendo explicaciones de porque la ignoraba, le dije que parara, pero mis poderes se descontrolaron y salieron provocando picos en el suelo, todos descubrieron mis poderes ese día, después hui y cree un castillo en la montaña del norte

-Jack tu puedes hacer eso? –Pregunto Tooth

-No lo sé, pero no creo – dijo Jack – Vamos Elsa, continúa

-Mi hermana me siguió y llego al castillo con ayuda de Olaf, Kristoff y su reno Sven, me dijo que había condenado a Arendelle a un invierno eterno y en la desesperación del momento le congele el corazón a Anna,- Elsa estaba muy afectada contando el relato y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- los trolls le dijeron que solo un acto de amor verdadero podía descongelar un corazón helado por lo que Anna fue a buscar a Hans para que le diera un beso de amor verdadero. Hans había ido al castillo que cree, con dos hombres más, los que lanzaron flechas y uno lanzo una flecha hacia arriba y un adorno del castillo callo y quede inconsciente, me llevo de vuelta a Arendelle y me encerró en un calabozo con unas cosas que cubrían mis manos para impedir que salieran mis poderes. Anna llego helada con Hans y le pidió que la besara, pero él no lo hizo y le conto sus verdaderas intenciones que eran casarse con Anna y deshacerse de mi para poder ser el rey de Arendelle, porque como era el hermano menor de 13 no podía optar a ser rey, solo por matrimonio, apago el fuego que había en la habitación y dejo a Anna encerrada, y comunica que Anna había muerto por mi culpa y que merecía la condena máxima por alta traición. Yo había escapado del calabozo porque las cosas que pusieron en mis manos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para contener mis poderes que salían según mis emociones y Hans me fue a buscar, me siguió a pesar de la tormenta que cree, Anna había salido de la habitación con ayuda de Olaf, Anna fue en busca de Kristoff, Hans me dijo que Anna había muerto congelada por mi culpa, lo hizo que la tormenta parara y caí al suelo, Anna me vio y vio como Hans tomaba su espada para matarme y corrió a detenerlo, se puso frente a él y en ese momento se congelo, Hans con su espada golpeo a Anna convertida en hielo y fue lanzado lejos, me di cuenta que Hans había mentido y fui a abrazar a mi hermana que ya estaba convertida en hielo, en ese momento Anna se comenzó a descongelar y su corazón se descongelo, porque realizo un acto de amor verdadero al impedir que Hans me matara, volvió a ser la misma de antes porque el amor descongela, entonces descongele todo Arendelle y Hans fue enviado con sus doce hermanos mayores para que ellos vieran que hacían con él. Por lo que supe ellos lo habían enviado a prisión y condenado por muchos años

-Gracias Elsa, sabía que no eras malvada – dijo Jack

-Tan típico de Jack, siempre ocasionando problemas y enredos- dijo Bunny

\- Oye, oye me engaño, vale. Como iba a saber que era un hombre malo – dijo Jack

-Entonces hay que atrapar a ese cretino de Hans! – dijo Tooth -Vaya Parece que ese Hans es peor que Pitch – dijo Bunny

-No lo creo, nada es peor que Pitch – dijo Tooth

-Esperen, Pitch? – dijo Elsa

\- Pitch es el Coco – dijo Jack – porque Elsa estas bien? – dijo notando como la chica reacciono de una manera extraña

-Ese hombre estuvo en el castillo – dijo Elsa

-Qué?! Cuando?! – dijo Norte

-Hace dos días – dijo la rubia platinada

-No puede ser! Y que te dijo? – dijo Jack un poco enojado

\- Me dijo que había un joven que entraría a Arendelle buscando dañarme y acabar con mi reino y que el tenía mi poderes

-Qué?! No! – dijo Jack más enojado – ese maldito me va a tener que escuchar

-Al parecer aquí hay algo extraño- dijo Tooth mientras Sandy levantaba la mano y se movía por el lugar

-Parece como que estuvieran poniéndonos en contra…-dijo Norte

-Pero porque harían eso?- dijo Elsa, el hombre dorado se acercó y llamo su atención y la de Jack

-Sandy quiere decir algo – dijo Jack haciendo que todos miraran al pequeño

-Sandy dibujo dos manos que se unían, una de las manos de Pitch Black-

-Creo que intenta decir que Pitch y ese tal Hans están unidos – dijo Norte

-Pero por qué?, que planean? – dijo Bunny

-No lo sé pero tendremos que andar con cuidado – dijo Norte – especialmente ustedes dos –señalando a Jack y Elsa

-Sí, con mucho cuidado, ese maldito de Pitch debió de quedar muy enojado de la última vez – dijo Bunny

-Jack tú te quedaras cuidando de Elsa hasta que sepamos de esos dos – dijo Norte – le comunicare esto al hombre de la Luna para que comprenda que no podrás realizar tu trabajo

-Hombre de la Luna? –dijo Elsa

-Veras querida él es quien nos dio nuestros poderes y selecciono como guardianes –dijo Tooth acercándose a Elsa y metiendo sus dedos en la boca de la chica – Pero que dientes tan blancos! Son hermosos! -

Tooth! – dijeron los demás

-Perdón – dijo el Hada soltando a Elsa– Es que son hermosos

-Elsa debemos volver a la fiesta o notaran tu ausencia- dijo Jack –Nos vemos luego chicos

-Adiós – dijo Elsa mientras se alejaba con Jack para volver al castillo


	6. ¿Expertos en el amor?

La fiesta termino y todos se fueron a acostar. Elsa no podía dormir, había tenido un día lleno de emociones, alegrías, tristezas, felicidades, sustos, sorpresas y cosas realmente inesperadas. Se levantó de su cama y fue al balcón de su habitación. Pensaba en todo. Pero lo que ocupo la mayor parte de sus pensamientos fue el hecho de no ser la única que tenía esos poderes que tanto había tratado de ocultar y controlar, se cuestionaba mucho si era real o había perdido la cabeza, además se sorprendió al encontrar otros guardianes, gente que también tenían habilidades mágicas, pero en el que más ocupo su cabeza fue Jack, sus poderes que eran los mismos que ella tenía, pero el parecía que los conocía mejor, pensó en lo atractivo que lucía en su traje, en el baile que compartieron que fue el mejor que tuvo en su vida, pensó en sus ojos que no se despegaron de los de ella durante el baile, su sonrisa que sentía que alegraba su día y finalmente pensó en el beso que compartieron, como esos suaves y fríos labios se posaron en los suyos aunque fue corto la había hecho muy feliz. Elsa le gustaba aquel chico aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ya que cuando pensó en esto borro ese pensamiento de su mente, porque no quería perder a su amigo.

-Hey Elsa! Estas ahí? – pregunto Jack interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica

-S-si – dijo nerviosa por los pensamientos que aun vagaban por su mente

-Fue un día realmente lleno de emociones. Sabes, en mis 300 años nunca había tenido un día así

-300 años!?

-Si 300, no te había dicho que los guardianes somos inmortales?

-No, olvidaste ese pequeño detalle

-Ups, me disculpo su alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Que más olvidaste mencionar Jack Frost?, no quiero toparme con una sorpresa después

-Déjame pensarlo… te dije que solo los que creen en mi pueden verme? -

Jack no estoy bromeando!- dijo seria

-Es verdad!

-Enserio? Y si es como tú dices, como explicas que te vi? Como Anna te vio? Como todo Arendelle te vio? Nunca había oído hablar de ti y ellos lo dudo

-Enserio? Nunca oyeron del fabuloso Jack Frost?

-No, el fabuloso Jack Frost no es popular aquí

-Es extraño, pero bueno desde que derrotamos a Pitch más niños me ven y quizás en Arendelle creen porque suceden cosas extrañas con cierta personita – dijo golpeando juguetonamente a Elsa con su hombro –que hace nieve también

-Puede ser…

-También debes saber que morí cuando tenía 21 y el hombre de la luna me salvo

-Moriste? -Sí, aunque no lo creas antes tenía cabello y ojos marrones, pero igual era hermoso. Aunque yo no sabía esto hasta hace 4 años cuando me hice guardián

-Por qué no lo sabias?

-No lo sé, pero ahora sé que morí en un lago congelado salvando a mi pequeña hermana del hielo mientras patinábamos y después el vi la luna pero lo único que me dijo era que me llamaba Jack Frost... Te conté que puedo volar?

-Puedes volar!? Eso es genial!

-Así que genial?... Pues volemos juntos – dijo Jack extendiendo una mano hacia Elsa

-Qué? No!

-Vamos confía en mi– dijo acercándose a Elsa y tomándola de la cintura – será divertido por algo me llaman el guardián de la diversión – dijo provocando el sonrojo de Elsa y comenzó a volar

Volaron sobre Arendelle, se veían pequeñas luces en el pueblo, a un principio Elsa estaba asustada pero luego se relajó sentían como el viento tocaba su piel y movía sus cabellos, luego se alejaron de Arendelle, se dirigían a la montaña del Norte.

-Porque vamos a la montaña del norte?- dijo Elsa

-Esa es la montaña del norte? – dijo señalando la gran montaña frente a el

-Sí, esa es

-Bueno… entonces me enseñaras el castillo que construiste y tus poderes porque aunque hayas hecho ese castillo no creo que puedas ganarme – dijo bajando a la montaña que estaba un poco nevada y dejando a Elsa en el suelo con cuidado

-Eso lo veremos

-Y donde esta ese castillo?

-Tenemos que caminar un poco, pero está cerca

-Bueno allí te mostrare algunos de mis trucos y no podrás superarme– dijo Jack

-Bueno allí me muestras – dijo Elsa y bostezo ya que no dormía y eran después de la media noche

-Si es que no te quedas dormida antes

-No, no me quedare dormida, no tengo sueño – dijo y señalo el castillo que ya estaba muy cerca de ellos – allí está mi palacio de hielo

-Wow! Vaya enserio me sorprendiste, no creí que fuera tan hermoso –dijo admirándolo a la distancia

-Vamos, corre te ganare!- dijo y salió corriendo

-Ya veremos – dijo y puso frente a Elsa una pared de hielo

-Oye! – deshizo la pared y alcanzo a Jack que ya había llegado al pie de la escalera

-Esto es muy bonito – dijo tocando la escalera y comenzando a subir, pero no había subido ni dos peldaños cuando un monstruo gigante se levantó de lo que parecía una pila de nieve

-Wroorg– gruño el monstruo, saco unas púas de hielo y garras - fuera de aquí!

-Cuidado Elsa! - Grito Jack corriendo hacia la chica y poniéndose delante de ella

-Tranquilo Jack. No me digas que te asustaste?– dijo poniéndose delante de Jack –Marshmallow este es Jack – dijo y señalo al joven -

Jack? –dijo Marshmallow

-Sí y es un amigo, está bien? – la bestia asintió, escondió sus púas y colmillos de hilo, volviendo a su lugar – entremos? – dijo a Jack

-Si… como lo hiciste? – dijo casi en un susurro mientras él y Elsa entraban, pero ella no lo escucho y él tampoco tenía la intención de que lo escuchara

-Este es el catillo –dijo Elsa

-Está muy hermoso aunque…podrías hacer más cosas en él está como un poco vacío

-mmm… Si… quieres ayudarme? – dijo Elsa y cambio su vestido a uno que hizo con sus poderes

-Sí, pero tenemos que hacerlo con diversión- dijo aun observando el interior del castillo, luego fijo la mirada en Elsa

-Qué pasa? – Elsa dijo confundida por la forma en que Jack la mirara

-Nada…nada. Como hiciste ese vestido?

-Yo solo lo hice. Por qué? quieres uno?

-No! Vamos empecemos

Crearon múltiples adornos mesas, flores, sillas, esculturas y más, mientras reían y jugaban. El castillo quedo mejor de lo que ya estaba aunque pareciera imposible, era completamente habitable, aunque, claro solo podía vivir allí alguien que soportara las frías temperaturas.

-Jack volvamos al castillo – dijo Elsa un poco dormida, sentada en una silla que había hecho

-No te quieres quedar? – dijo Jack, porque no tenía la necesidad de dormir siempre

-Tengo mucho sueño –dijo terminando con un bostezo

-Bueno pero la próxima vez haremos una cama y nos quedaremos

-Ya, me encanta este lugar

Jack tomo a Elsa y la llevo de vuelta al castillo, pero ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos mientras volaban. Jack la miraba, como dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos era hermosa, y pensaba como esa chica lo hacía tan feliz, nunca había sentido algo así por otra persona, ella le gustaba, no, era más que eso, no quería abandonarla nunca quería estar con ella siempre que lo necesitara, se estaba enamorado de ella aunque la conocía hace pocos días.

Llegaron al castillo, estaba muy silencioso, entraron por la ventana que daba al balcón, Jack se acercó a la cama de Elsa, la dejo allí, la cubrió con unas mantas y la beso en la frente

-Jack – dijo Elsa entre sueños haciendo que Jack se asustara separándose de ella de golpe–No me dejes

-No lo hare, jamás – dijo Jack más relajado porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba dormida

-Te quiero – dijo provocando que el corazón de Jack latiera muy fuerte, tan fuerte que él pensaba que si no fuera inmortal ya habría muerto

-Yo también te quiero Elsie –dijo volviendo a besar su frente para luego ir a acostarse a la otra cama

Al día siguiente despertaron con Marta que les fue a dejar sus desayunos a la cama

-Elsa recuerdas lo de anoche? – dijo Jack cuando Marta se había ido

-Sí, fuimos al castillo, jugamos y… perdón por quedarme dormida

-No, no te preocupes aunque vamos a tener que ir allí de nuevo – dijo desviando la atención de su inicial pregunta, porque de seguro ella no lo recordaba

-Sí, lo haremos, aunque no hoy

-No? Y porque?

-Hoy se van los invitados y Rapunzel, te acuerdas de ella cierto?

-Sí, me acuerdo

-Bueno, ella quiere que con Anna los llevamos a Eugene, Mérida y ella a dar un tour por Arendelle

-Yo quería estar todo el día contigo! –dijo haciendo un puchero

-Y si nos acompañas? Te gustaría?

-Claro que sí!- dijo Jack cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Elsa! – dijo la recién llegada

-Anna! Que pasa?

-Ups, perdón

-No importa Anna pasa

-Espera, espera – dijo observando que la cama que solía ser usada por ella estaba ocupada con un muchacho – él se está quedando aquí?

-Anna, ya te lo había dicho

-Pero no me dijiste que se estaba quedando en TU pieza

-Anna!

-Qué? Me alegro de que estés con alguien, aunque le contaste? – dijo susurrando en voz bastante alta a su hermana la última parte refiriéndose a sus poderes

-Anna!

-Tranquila Elsie – Le dijo Jack a Elsa

-Elsie?- dijo Anna

-Quieres decir si me dijo algo como esto? –se dirigió a Anna ignorando lo que ella dijo mostrando un copo de nieve

-Wow! Él también puede! Son hechos el uno para el otro! – dijo Anna provocando un leve sonrojo en ambos – Cambiando de tema, Elsa, yo venía a decirte que Rapunzel, Eugene y Mérida nos esperan abajo, y Kristoff vendrá con nosotros, te das cuenta? solo falta que Mérida tenga una pareja, seria genial!

-Anna! Con Jack no somos una pareja – dijo Elsa sonrojada

-Pero lo serán! – dijo Anna – Aunque Jack te advierto que no podrás alejarme de mi hermana porque es mía!

-Anna! No que estaban Rapunzel, Mérida y Eugene esperando?

-Si, verdad los dejo! – dijo Anna cerrando la puerta tras ella

-Perdona a Anna, Jack

-Ella es muy posesiva –dijo el

-Si!- dijo y se levantó –Vamos levántate que tenemos que ir con los demás!

-Y si los llevas a todos al bosque congelado? Seria entretenido

-Sí, esa es una gran idea

-Quien dice que no tengo grandiosas ideas? Ah? – dijo provocando que la reina riera – O ellos no saben de tus poderes?

-Si lo saben, Rapunzel y Eugene estaban aquí en mi coronación, aunque no se asustaron tanto porque Rapunzel también tiene magia

-Otra más? Es de familia? –dijo riendo

-No, ella tiene cabellos mágicos por eso es que lo tiene tan largo, si lo corta se vuelve oscuro y pierde su poder

-Y Anna que poder tiene? 7

-Ella no tiene aunque… -

Aunque…- dijo Jack para que continuara

-Nada, solo te estaba bromeando

-Oye yo soy el único que puede bromear aquí! – dijo Jack y ambos se fueron a vestir

Bajaron donde estaban todos sus amigos menos Mérida, hablaban de recorrer el pueblo para luego ir a la montaña del norte donde verían el castillo de Elsa y jugarían en la nieve

-Igual irán al castillo – dijo Jack a Elsa

-Igual te saliste con la tuya Jack Frost – dijo ella

-Jack, Elsa! – Dijo Eugene feliz por verlos – Hey amigo sálvame están hablando cosas de chicas – dijo en el oído de Jack

-Eugene que le dices a Jack – dijo su esposa

-Yo, nada! Solo… cosas

-Jack si te dio algún consejo para ti y Elsa no lo escuches porque no es para nada un galán- dijo Rapunzel, sonrojando a los recién llegados aunque los demás no lo notaron

-Miren quien lo dice la seducida por este galán–dijo Eugene, la abrazo y beso

-No somos pareja-dijo Elsa

-Sí, lo son! – dijo Anna– Jack es igual a Elsa! Son dos copos de nieve destinadas a estar el uno con el otro! – dijo muy alegremente

-No, no somos pareja– dijo Jack apoyándola

-Pero si están destinados a estar juntos – dijo Anna reclamándoles

-Porque dices eso Anna? Eres una experta en el amor?– dijo Eugene

-No lo creo, nunca habrías creído que el ladrón más buscado de Corona seria el esposo de la princesa perdida de Corona– dijo Rapunzel

-Pero ahora si lo sé! Estoy total y absolutamente segura!

-No, Anna no lo sabes por favor basta- dijo Elsa calmando a su hermana que solo quería unirlos, Mérida llego en ese momento

-Hey chicos! Que hacen – dijo muy feliz, más de lo normal

-Hola Mérida que te pasa? – dio Rapunzel

-Nada porque?

-Estas como…mmm… no se algo extraña –dijo Anna

-Si…-dijo Elsa

-No es nada vámonos – dijo amablemente dejando a todos extrañados

-Donde creen que deberíamos ir primero? –Pregunto Eugene cuando salían del castillo

-Al bosque que Elsa hizo – propuso Anna

-Todos de acuerdo –pregunto Jack a lo que los demás le asintieron

-Y Jack tu puedes hacer lo que hace Elsa? –pregunto Anna, recibiendo la mirada de todos

-A que te refieres Anna?-dijo Kristoff

-O ya sabes la nieve y eso- dice Anna como si fuera normal

-Pues sí, supongo, aunque yo soy inmortal y vuelo

-Qué?-dijeron unos confundidos Mérida, Eugene, Kristoff y Rapunzel

-A si lo olvidaba – dijo mostrando un copo de nieve – ver para creer. Es la tercera vez en dos días que tengo que hacerlo- dijo quejándose

-Wowh..-dijo Kristoff – parece que es verdad que están destinados a estar juntos – dijo a Eugene

-Si, quien lo diría – le respondió este

Pasaron un agradable rato todos juntos, fueron todos los lugares que tenían previstos, Jack conto toda su historia, no podía ser un día mejor, volvieron al castillo en la tarde cuando el sol ya daba su lugar a la luna, Mérida, Eugene y Rapunzel se fueron, pero prometieron que volverían, ya que habían pasado un gran rato, pero la que más quería volver era Mérida, por algo que los demás no sabían. Al día siguiente amanecieron todos muy alegres recordando el día anterior

-Elsa que harás hoy? –pregunto Jack

-Tengo mucho trabajo

-Entonces no podremos salir hoy? -Lo veo difícil

-Entonces mañana te llevare a conocer un lugar – dijo Jack

-Y qué lugar?

-Ya verás- dijo Jack dejándola con la duda


	7. La visita

Al día siguiente Jack se levanto muy temprano, estaba ansioso por llevar a Elsa al lugar que había pensado,la llevaba allí para que conociera un poco de el, porque el de ella ya conocía a su familia, donde vivía, que era reina y de sus poderes, pero ella solo sabia que era guardián con todo lo que eso implicaba pero quería que conociera a sus amigos.

-Reina Elsa - dijo una de las encargadas del orden en el castillo- Hemos preparado otra habitación

-Para que? -pregunto la reina algo confundida

-Para el joven - dijo la chica señalando a Jack que estaba viendo un cuadro del castillo -Es la que esta junto a la suya mi reina

-Ahh ...emm... bueno, yo le diré-dijo la reina y fue con Jack

\- Jack

-Elsa - dijo el -esta eras tu de niña? - señalando a una niña rubia con el pelo casi blanco en el cuadro

-Si, era yo

-Pero que linda eras! y esa debe ser Anna - dijo Jack señalando a la niña pequeña y ella asintió

-Y ellos eran nuestros padres - dijo Elsa señalando a los adultos, recordando como ella no estaba con su hermana cuando ellos murieron y todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder estar nuevamente junto a Anna

-Elsa, estas bien?

-Si, solo...mmm... Jack -dijo cambiando de tema- te venia a decir que te prepararon una habitación para que estés mas cómodo

\- Ahh si?

-Si, es la que esta junto a la mía

-Bien... supongo -dijo este algo desanimado con la noticia porque se iba a tener que separar de la chica, aunque agradecía que fuera la habitación junto a ella

-Y a donde me llevaras, Jack?-pregunto ella

-Pero que curiosa! Ya sabrás

-Y no me puedes adelantar algo?

-mmm... déjame pensarlo... no!

-Jack, por favor... siii- dijo suplicando al guardián para que le adelantara algo

-Bueno, - dijo pasando su mano por la parte trasera de su cuello- en realidad no se si te gustara mucho

-Yo creo que si

-Si no te gusta, ya te advertí

-Y a que hora vamos a ir?

-Pues... ahora! - dijo tomándola estilo nupcial y saliendo con ella por una gran ventana del castillo

Volaron un rato a través de muchos lugares, desde lugares cálidos a muy fríos, el viaje no fue muy largo, pero fue divertido porque habían conversado y reído todo el tiempo.

-Llegamos!- dijo cuando entraron por una ventana de un extraño lugar - Este es el Polo Norte

-El Polo Norte?!

-Si, ya se que no es lo que esperabas, pero quería que los guardianes te conocieran correctamente

-Es lindo - dijo ella viendo a unos duendes que corrían con unas galletas mientras su cascabeles sonaban y unos Yetis caminando por el lugar- los guardianes viven aquí?

-Norte vive aquí, Conejo vive en sus madrigueras y Hada en su palacio de los dientes

-Ahh y que es esto?- dijo señalando el globo terráqueo gigante

-Ahí es donde vemos a los niños, cada luz representa a un niño...

-Un niño que cree -dijo un Norte que entraba en el salón -Hola Jack. Reina Elsa - dijo haciendo una reverencia a la joven que respondió con otra

-Norte!- Exclamo el joven- y como va mi trabajo?

-Nada es igual sin ti Jack - dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda que casi lo tira al suelo

-Si lo se. Y con que juguetes nuevos sobornaras a los niños este año- dijo pasando una mano por el lugar en que Santa lo había empujado

-No es soborno Jack, es crear ilusión en ellos, ya sabes la ilusión es mi centro y necesitamos que los niños crean

-Tu centro?- pregunto algo confundida Elsa

-Todos los guardianes tenemos un centro, lo que nos hace especiales,Sandy son los sueños, Hada los recuerdos, yo soy la ilusión y Conejo la esperanza, Jack no te contó? -la chica negó con la cabeza- pues eso es nuestro centro y el de Jack es la diversión- dijo buscando a Jack pero el ya no estaba- a donde se fue este muchacho?

-No lo se

-Bueno ya volverá, iré a llamar a los guardianes para que veamos que haremos con Pitch Black y Hans de las Islas del Sur- dijo saliendo de ahí y dejando a Elsa con los duendes y los yetis

-Chica Frost - dijo un yeti a lo que Elsa rió

Elsa se acerco al enorme mundo y comenzó a ver las luces, miles de niños que creen, busco Arendelle y estaba totalmente iluminado, lleno de luces en todas partes.

-Elsa, quieres ver el taller? - dijo Jack que había llegado, pero con una sudadera azul en vez de su camisa

-Me encantaría

-Vamos. Ahh, hola Phil - le dijo al Yeti

-Chica Frost - dijo Phil señalando a Elsa

-Ella? es Elsa, no chica Frost - dijo Jack imitando al yeti en la ultima parte y caminando con Elsa al taller

-Esto es grandioso- dijo ella viendo los juguetes que volaban por allí y varios yetis que pintaban castillos y hacían muñecas - Mira esa muñeca, se parece a Anna!- dijo Elsa tomando una pequeña muñeca con dos trenzas, pelirroja y con pecas

-Si, es grandioso y si se parece. Sabes cuando aun no era guardián siempre intentaba colarme, pero siempre me descubrían los Yetis

-Hola, hola! - dijo Hada que acababa de llegar volando - como están esos dientes?- abriendo la boca de Elsa

-Tooth!- regaño Jack

-Oh si Jack tu también, abre la boca - dijo metiendo su mano libre en la boca del guardián de la diversión -Que dientes son mas blancos? Que opinas Phil? - dijo al yeti - creo los de ambos son iguales, son como la nieve recién caída

-Los dedos fuera de la boca - dijo Norte que acababa de entrar

-Lo siento- dijo alejándose- es que son tan blancos! y por dos!

-Jack, acompáñame quiero mostrarte las nevadas que se hicieron en tu ausencia

-Chicas, ya vuelvo- dijo Jack a Tooth y Elsa, mientras caminaba con Norte fuera del taller

-Y como haz estado estos días Elsa, Pitch no ha aparecido por allí?- dijo Hada a Elsa

-No, no ha aparecido, pero tengo miedo

-No, no, no. El miedo es lo que busca Pitch- dijo Hada preocupada

-Tengo miedo, pero no por mi, sino por mi hermana, porque esta embarazada y temo que le pueda hacer algo

-Tranquila, no podrá herirla

-Y porque el me busca a mi?, por que se alió con Hans?

-No lo se, pero los detendremos

-Gracias -dijo Elsa. Hada le recordaba mucho a Anna, era muy simpática, alegre y siempre buscando el lado positivo de las cosas.

-Ademas estoy segura de que Jack las cuidara bien, el siempre intento encontrar a alguien igual a el y ahora que te encontró no creo que te abandone tan fácilmente.

En esos momentos se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del salón del globo, reconocieron las voces, eran Bunny y Jack discutiendo

-Y Jack acá?- dijo Conejo

-Si Conejito por que?- dijo Jack a este

-Deberías estar en Arendelle cuidando de la reina

-Eso hago! Crees que dejaría que Pitch se aprovechara de su miedo?

-Pero ahora que esta sola podría aprovechar para darle un susto, eres un idiota Frost

-No esta sola Canguro, ella esta con Tooth

-Pero Tooth venia hacia acá

-Hola - dijo Tooth que venia con Elsa - Bunny tranquilo, ella esta acá- dijo señalando a la reina

-Porque no me dijiste eso de un principio tempano de hielo- se quejo Conejo e hizo una reverencia ante la reina- su majestad

-Elsa, por favor, solo Elsa

-Esta bien, a mi dime Bunny o Conejo, Elsa

-Canguro- dijo Jack haciéndolo enojar

-Bunny o Conejo, Elsa- dijo recalcando que iba dirigido a la reina

-Esta bien Bunny no te alteres- dijo Jack

-Por tu culpa me altero Jack Frost

-Que les parece si jugamos en la nieve- dijo Jack- así quitas tu estrés Bunny

-No, esa no es una buena idea - dijo Bunny pero Jack ya había golpeado el suelo con su cayado y todo el salón se había cubierto de nieve

-Conejo anímate sera divertido! - dijo Tooth

-No lo creo-dijo cuando recibió una bola de nieve de Sandy que había llegado hace solo un instante

-Así que con esa estamos colega - dijo Conejo y le lanzo una bola a Sandy, pero el se movió y le llego a Norte que encargaba a unos yetis la construcción de nuevos regalos

-Veo que se están divirtiendo- dijo entre carcajadas este

-Elsa vamos usa tu poder!- dijo Jack a la chica que aun se encontraba algo tímida y le lanzo una bola de nieve

-Así que eso quieres Jack, bueno, eso tendrás - dijo e hizo una bola de nieve gigante sobre su cabeza y se la lanzo al guardián de la diversión

-Ah Jack! te han dado duro- dijo Conejo ya mas alegre con la nieve

-No fue nada, me ha dado sustos peores,con decirte que el guardan de su castillo casi me mata- dijo Jack sonriendo

-Eres inmortal, Mashmellow no te habría hecho nada- dijo Elsa

-Y si lo hubiera hecho?- dijo Jack

-Esperen, esperen..., quien en el planeta se puede llamar Mashmellow- dijo Conejo llamando su atención

-Si, es un nombre raro - dijo Tooth

-Mashmellow, es un muñeco de nieve, que Elsa hizo para vigilar su castillo de hielo

-Eso quiere decir que tiene vida?- dijo Conejo, Sandy hacia unas imágenes en su cabeza- puedes hacer que la nieve viva?

-Si, creo... aunque no se exactamente como lo hice

-Jack tu puedes hacer eso?- dijo Tooth

-Nunca lo he intentado pero de seguro Elsa podrá enseñarme

-Pero Jack no creo que un muñeco de nieve pueda hacerte algo -dijo Norte

-Pero uno de 10 metro con garras y dientes de hielo? Creo que si

-Tienes competencia entonces Jack, al parecer Elsa puede hacer mas cosas- dijo Bunny y rió de su amigo

-Calla Bunny, mejor esquiva esto- dijo lanzando una bola de nieve en la cara del conejo, que este no esquivo

-Norte, vamos- dijo Tooth

-Sandy se acercaba a Elsa y hacia un muñeco de nieve en su cabeza- Ambos hicieron un muñeco, pero este no tenia vida

-Hey Elsa! -dijo Jack llamando su atención y lanzo una bola de nieve en la cara a la chica y salio corriendo

-Jack Frost!- grito la reina y corrió tras el

-No me alcanzaras- dijo emprendiendo vuelo sobre Elsa

-No si vuelas- viendo como el guardián se burlaba de ella en la altura

-Quieres volar?

-No- respondió Elsa esperando a que bajara

-Si insistes- dijo bajando a tomar a Elsa por la cintura y elevándola en el aire

-Jack bájame!- dijo tomando a Jack de su sudadera por miedo a caer, aunque confiaba en el

-Como ordene su majestad- dejándola caer en un montón de nieve

-La venganza de Jack - dijo Tooth riendo de sus amigos helados

-Que puedo decir... nadie le gana al espíritu del invierno, ni siquiera la reina de las nieves

-Reina de las nieves?- dijo Elsa saliendo del montón de nieve

-Ya sabes eres una reina y haces nieve, por eso reina de las nieves

Se divertían mucho aunque los únicos que soportaban mas el frió eran Jack y Elsa, pero los demás hacían el intento de soportar

-Que linda se ve cuando sonríe- dijo Jack en un susurro viendo a Elsa patinar con sus amigos

-Frost- dijo el Conejo de Pascua acercándose a hablar con el- al final si encontraste a alguien igual a ti

-Si,aunque debo ser sincero,nunca creí que sucedería

-Elsa es una chica bastante guapa

-Si, pero no la mires Canguro- sentencio el guardián de la diversión

-Por que Jack? Que yo sepa ella esta soltera

-...emm... si...pero...

-Son bromas Jack, se nota a leguas que te gusta la chica

-Que?...No!

-Pero sabes algo,parece que a ella también le gustaras

-Enserio? Como lo sabes? Estas seguro?

-Claro que si amigo

-Gracias Bunny

-Aunque deberías acercarte mas a ella

-Igual que tu con Tooth

-Oye, no estamos hablando de mi vale- dijo Bunny evitando hablar de el- Pero es verdad Jack, Elsa es joven, muy bella y ademas es la reina de Arendelle, muchos deben estar interesados en acercarse a ella desde reyes a plebeyos, mas de algún reino buscara unirse con Arendelle

-No, ella no se casaría por eso

-Si lo se Jack,pero puede conocer a alguien mas. Ademas he avanzado algo con Tooth así que te toca con Elsa

-Ya, entendí Conejo, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Jack y fue donde Elsa patinaba con Sandy y Tooth -Elsa creo que ya es momento de irnos

-Tienes razón Jack- dijo dejando de patinar para ir con el joven

-Adios chicos- dijo Jack

-Adios- dijo Elsa, Jack la tomo en sus brazos y salieron volando rumbo a Arendelle


	8. ¿Me quiere?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney y Dreamworks (a menos que se encuentren con alguno desconocido, pero no sucedera mucho), la imagen tampoco me pertenece**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

El día siguiente de la visita al Polo Norte se levantaron muy felices hablando del día anterior, aunque esta felicidad no duro mucho, porque Elsa tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y cartas que revisar, aunque esta vez seria diferente, porque Jack la ayudaría.

-Enserio me ayudarías?- pregunto Elsa

-Claro que si- dijo Jack- que tan difícil puede ser?

-Ni lo imaginas

Se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones del castillo, en la que había un escritorio y muchos libros, en todas partes, sobre el escritorio había un gran montón de cartas, Elsa se sentó junto a Jack y comenzaron a abrir las cartas.

-Y porque tantas cartas? - pregunto Jack notando que eran mas de 50

-Son de los reinos vecinos,ya sabes comentarios de la fiesta y otras cosas, como por ejemplo Berk mando una el mes pasado en que querían comprar a Arendelle mas alimento, Berk es el mayor comprador, compran mucho ganado y materiales de construcción así que hay que ver si se puede hacer el negocio o no, ademas cartas de miembros de la realeza en Arendelle con cuentas y todo eso...

-Que aburrido!

-Si lo es pero hay que hacerlo, son mis obligaciones

-Igual te ayudare

-Gracias Jack aunque eres libre, si quieres irte porque te aburres hazlo

-Está bien pero trataré de ayudarte lo que más pueda

\- Está bien entonces empecemos, primero separemos cuáles son las cartas que necesitan respuestas y cuales no

\- Ya, yo hago esto mientras tu las respondes

-Si. Si hay alguna con la que no sabes que hacer me dices

-Bueno- dijo abriendo la primera carta, leyéndola y entregándosela- toma es de Berk,piden comprar más ganado, sabes porque compran tanto?

-No, también encuentro extraño que compren tanto pero son vikingos quizás es por eso, ya sabes para mantener hombres grandes y fuentes, no se si viste a un hombre grande en la fiesta del otro día

-Si, creo que si

\- Bueno, él era el líder de Berk, Estoico, ese día andaba con su hijo

-Si, si los vi, ahora los recuerdo, me estrelle con su hijo y me dijo algo de que tuviera mas cuidado con esto- dijo moviendo sus manos de arriba a bajo-refiriéndose a su hijo, fue raro ya que su hijo no era fuerte diria que era todo lo contrario

-Si ese debe ser-dijo terminando de escribir la respuesta a la carta- No tienes otra para responder?

-No,sólo he visto algunas en las que te felicitan por la estupenda fiesta eso...ten, aquí hay una-dijo Jack entregándole otra carta a la reina

-De Weselton-dijo la reina leyendo la carta- quieren que Arendelle vuelva a hacer negocios con ellos

-Y porque no aceptas-pregunto Jack porque el negocio era bueno

-Weselton era uno de los que estaba en la fiesta de coronación, me trato como un monstruo y además mando a unos soldados a matarme

-Entonces no aceptes, porque no eres un monstruo y si te intentaron matar con más razón no debes aceptar, tu eres una persona muy buena y no debes ser tratada mal

-No aceptaré-dijo Elsa terminando de responder la carta

\- Y cada cuanto tienes que responder a cartas?

-Dos veces por semana-dijo recibiendo otra carta y respondiendo

-Y los otros días que haces?

\- Tengo que ver como va el Reino, si hay suficiente comida, si se puede soportar el invierno, etcétera . Ya termine con esta, tienes otra?

-No por ahora-dijo Jack

-Yo te ayudo con eso- dijo Elsa tomando algunas cartas, tomó la primera, la abrió y leyó, pero inmediatamente la guardo, para su desgracia Jack notó esto

-Porque guardas una carta?

-No es nada- dijo la reina un poco nerviosa

-Elsa que tienes ahí?

-No es nada Jack, nada- dijo levantándose de su asiento y guardado la carta en un cajón con llave

-Si eso dices...-dijo tomando la ultima carta que le quedaba, pero esta carta lo sorprendió y deprimió la carta decía

_Rey Lucas de las Islas del Norte:_

_Querida reina Elsa, es un placer para mi saludarla este día informando que tengo el honor de ofrecer a mi hijo Estefan en sagrado matrimonio, él es el mayor de mis hijos y creo que seria una buena oportunidad para unir a los dos reinos, espero que sea de su agrado ya que el la admira muchísimo y para todos sería buena su unión. Espero su respuesta ya que con mi hijo nos encantaría ir a visitar Arendelle para que se aseguro que es un buen muchacho y sabrán entenderse perfectamente._

_Sin nada mas que decir, se despide el rey Lucas._

-Jack te pasa algo? - pregunto Elsa porque el chico cambio de humor

-No, toma-dijo a la reina entregándole la carta que ella leyó rápidamente- me tengo que ir

-Espera Jack no te vayas- dijo Elsa guardando esta carta también en un cajón con llave

-No puedo quedarme- dijo Jack aun afectado por la carta

-Pero porque Jack, no te vayas, déjame explicarte- dijo Elsa sospechando el motivo de repentino cambio

-Nos vemos Elsie-dijo emprendiendo vuelo

-Jack! - dijo caminando al balcón donde Jack había salido- Jack, no es lo que parece-dijo la reina y volvió a su silla con tristeza, no quería que Jack viera esas cartas, había encontrado a alguien como ella y no quería que se fuera, tenia hacia el sentimientos extraños que nunca había sentido con ningún otro, pero ¿el la quería a ella o era todo producto de su mente?

Elsa después de terminar con sus labores de reina buscó a su hermana porque se casaría con Kristoff en unas semanas y debían organizar todo muy rápidamente, Anna y Kristoff adelantaron su boda desde que supieron que esperaban un hijo. Ademas Anna quería una gran fiesta con muchos invitados. Quería que fuera todo el reino y los de los reinos vecinos.

Jack por su parte se encontraba en una montaña cerca de Arendelle, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Bunny y en la carta, había mucho príncipes interesados en la muchacha, el era solo un guardián, no tenía mucho que ofrecerle pero no quería separarse de ella, nunca conoció a alguien igual y por algo la luna quería que la encontrara, ella no lo haría sufrir más, ya estuvo solo 300 años era momento de cambiar eso.

Estaba por volver a Arendelle cuando apareció junto a el Pitch Black, el hombre de las pesadillas, su peor enemigo

-Que quieres Pitch?- pidió Jack con su cayado entre las manos

-Solo quería hablar contigo Frost o no puedes hablar tranquilamente con un viejo amigo

-De que?! Y nunca fuimos amigos!

-Solo quería decirte que es una lastima que Elsa no tenga espacio en su corazón para ti Jack, hubiera sido interesante verlos de novios

-Que sabes tu Pitch, mejor vete! no vuelvas mas o quieres terminar como la ultima vez?

-Tranquilo Jack, yo solo quiero hacerte ver la realidad, Elsa nunca pondría sus ojos en un guardián, irresponsable y bromista, ella es la reina, necesita a alguien de su nivel que sea digno de pertenecer a la realeza, que la ayude y que sepa como gobernar una nación.

-Basta Pitch, es suficiente vete!

-No, aun no...Elsa tarde o temprano conocerá a alguien mas, se casara, tendrá una familia y tu seguirás solo, solo para siempre y no es un decir que sera para siempre siendo inmortal ese siempre es real, hasta tus amigos gurd ...

-Dije que basta Pitch vete y no regreses mas! - dijo tratando de atacarlo, pero este esquivo el ataque

-Eso ya lo veremos - dijo desapareciendo

Llegó a Arendelle muy tarde, la ventana del balcón del despacho ya no estaba abierta, la única ventana abierta era la de la habitación de Elsa, así que entró por allí, se encontró con que Elsa estaba sentada en una silla que daba a la ventana con su camisón ya puesto y una manta que la cubría, ella estaba dormida esperando a que Jack llegara. Jack la tomó en sus brazos y la acostó en la cama para luego ir a su habitación.

Se arrepentía de haberse ido así, pero le había dado tiempo de pensar en que encontró a alguien que quería de una forma diferente y haría todo por ella. Aunque fuera difícil o por lo menos no le daría el gusto a Pitch de verlos sufrir.

Se acostó en su cama, pero esta no fue una noche normal, le sucedió algo que jamás le había pasado como espíritu, el tenia una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla, de la que no podía recordar nada, al despertar todo se borro de su mente, lo único que supo es que vio como Elsa moría, había gritado y estaba transpirando, la joven que aparecía en sus sueños, por la que se encontraba así, había llegado a su lado muy preocupada.

-Jack que te paso?! - dijo muy preocupada Elsa entrando en la habitación

-Una pesadilla... solo eso...aunque ... me alegra que estés a salvo- dijo levantándose y abrazando a la reina con todas sus fuerzas

-Pero...Jack estas bien? - dijo Elsa notando que el había derramado unas lagrimas y acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza aun en el abrazo

-Si, estoy bien, pero Pitch a vuelto a estar en el castillo, debemos capturarlo cuanto antes, no dejaré que nos haga sufrir, su reinado con pesadillas ya acabó- dijo separándose de la chica

-Y que podemos hacer?

-No se aun pero ya lo derrotaremos, eso tenlo por seguro

-Esta bien, volveré a mi habitación- dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta

-Elsa espera! - dijo Jack, provocando que la chica se volteara- Perdóname por dejarte hoy, es solo que ...mm.. yo...mm

-No te preocupes Jack, te perdono. Buenas noches Jack-dijo abandonando la habitación

-Buenas noches Elsa

Jack se quedo mas tranquilo al ver que Elsa estaba bien y todo había sido una pesadilla, pero no se quedo conforme con esto, Pitch no la dañaría y el se cercioraría de ello. En absoluto silencio fue a la habitación de Elsa, ella ya dormía, se aproximó a ella, parecía un ángel, se sentó en la cama que anteriormente había usado, no necesitaba dormir así que la cuidado toda la noche, en la mañana volvio a su habitación antes que depertara.

Pitch no volvio a aparecer, pero quienes si llegaron al castillo fueron los guardianes,llegaron muy preocupados y bastante temprano. Jack se encontraba en la habitación de Elsa conversando, cuando ellos llegaron se sorprendieron bastante. Venían en el trineo de Santa, el que había dejado en el tejado del castillo.

\- Reina Elsa, Jack- dijeron los guardianes al entrar en el castillo

-Que paso chicos porque están así de extraños- pregunto Jack notando en sus rostros el miedo

-Pitch-dijo Tooth

\- Qué pasó con el, lo han encontrado? - pregunto Elsa

\- No, aún. Pitch está atacando a los espíritus- dijo Norte

-Nos esta atacando en nuestros sueños - dijo Bunny - quiere arruinarnos!

-Si, Sandy no ha podido detenerlo, esta actuando muy rápido, ataca con más frecuencia- dijo Tooth

\- Anoche estuvo en el castillo- dijo Jack

\- En serio! - dijo Tooth de inmediato- Elsa, estas bien? Qué te hizo ese despreciable ser?

\- No, no me ha atacado a mi- dijo ella- Ahora atacó a Jack

-Ven lo que digo! quiere fastidiarnos para que dejemos de hacer nuestro trabajo y los niños dejen de creer! - dijo Bunny alterado y maldiciendo al aire

-Tranquilo Bunny, lo detendremos pronto- dijo Norte

-No lo soporto, me dan ganas de apretarle el cuello y ah! -Bunny había ahogado un grito, Pitch Black esta allí, con ellos

-Pero que tenemos aquí un lindo conejito- dijo Pitch moviéndose en la habitación -Veo que no han podido dormir bien, espero que mis bellezas no les hayan causado muchas molestias- dijo acariciando un caballo negro

-Que quieres Pitch! No puedes dejarnos tranquilos de una vez por todas! - dijo Tooth

-No querida - Pitch se acerco chica provocando que Bunny le lanzara uno de sus boomerangs y Jack lanzara un rayo de hielo con su cayado en su dirección

-Tan pronto y atacando- dijo cambiando de lugares en la habitación - no tengan miedo, solo vengo a hablar con ustedes

-Vete Pitch!- dijo Jack lanzando un nuevo rayo

-Jack, Jack, Jack, no te enseñaron a escuchar a los demás. Yo solo vengo a proponerlas que se unan a mi seriamos grandiosos juntos, seriamos los mas grandes, podríamos dominar este mundo - dijo observando a cada uno de los guardianes que estaban extrañados con lo que Pitch decía- Reina Elsa, usted también esta invitada a formar parte, seria asombroso, un mundo lleno de ...

\- Basta Pitch, solo estas quedando como estúpido...- dijo Bunny aun irritado por la falta de sueño

-Así que eso piensas Bunnymund, pues ya veremos quien el que el que ríe al ultimo, porque el que ríe al ultimo siempre ríe mejor - dijo saliendo de allí al momento en que Jack y Sandy trataban de atacarlo

-Maldito Pitch! Maldito! Maldito! - gritaba Bunny como loco

-Sandy podrías hacer algo- pregunto Tooth al pequeño que asintió

-Hazlo rápido que despertara a todo el castillo- dijo Jack mientras el creador de sueños creaba una bola dorada

-Cuando lo vea .. agh maldito- decía Bunny cuando fue golpeado por los sueños de Sandy

-Tenemos que atraparlo cuanto antes, a Bunny lo esta afectando demasiado, el acostumbra dormir durante las noches, su trabajo no es igual al suyo chicos, es solo un día a al año y no soportara la falta de sueño, al igual que yo- decía Norte

-Sandy podrías encargarte de que tenga un buen dormir- dijo Tooth señalando al conejo a lo que el guardián de los sueños asintió

\- Tenemos que atraparlo cuanto antes -dijo Jack

-Parece que ya no está con ese Hans - dijo Norte

\- No nos confiemos, podría sorprendernos en cualquier momento - dijo Tooth

\- Esperen ... - dijo la reina -... escucharon eso? - se oían pasos desde fuera de la habitación

\- No será Anna - pregunto Jack notando como giraban la manilla

\- Imposible, ella siempre golpea- respondió la reina

\- Todos preparados? - pregunto Norte al momento en que la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, cada uno había sacado sus armas de defensa, Norte tenía ambas espadas en sus manos, Jack sujetaba firmemente su cayado, Tooth volaba sobre el lugar, Elsa se preparaba para dejar libres sus poderes y Sandy hizo una flecha que no dudaría en utilizar en caso ser ser necesario, todo esto mientras Bunny dormía tranquilamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza pero no puedo actualizar con tanta frecuencia el colegio me tiene muy ocupada y mi imaginación no esta muy activa, los dejare con la duda pero no quería dejarlos mas tiempo sin un nuevo capitulo.**

**Quiero agradecerle a todos los que leen mi historia, se que no es lo mejor porque es mi primer fic pero con algo se empieza**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que sea comenten, no saben cuanto un comentario anima a seguir escribiendo**


	9. Olaf vuelve

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney y Dreamworks (a menos que se encuentren con alguno desconocido, pero no sucedera mucho), la imagen tampoco me pertenece**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

\- Todos preparados? - pregunto Norte al momento en que la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, cada uno había sacado sus armas de defensa, Norte tenía ambas espadas en sus manos, Jack sujetaba firmemente su cayado, Tooth volaba sobre el lugar, Elsa se preparaba para dejar libres sus poderes y Sandy hizo una flecha que no dudaría en utilizar en caso ser ser necesario, todo esto mientras Bunny dormía tranquilamente.

La persona o mejor dicho el ser que entro dejo a los guardianes confundidos, pero la reina sabia perfectamente quien era

-Olaf? - dijo al momento en que bajaba la guardia

-Elsa?- respondió el muñeco de nieve que había aparecido allí con su nevada personal- Elsa! Elsa!- dijo después sacudiendo sus brazos de ramas

-Pero que haces aquí Olaf, yo te veía recorriendo el mundo- dijo Elsa acercándose al muñeco mientras los guardianes presenciaban esto

-Decidí volver, no es lo mismo el mundo que Arendelle, ademas los extrañe mucho- dijo Olaf acercándose a la reina para darle un tierno abrazo

-Olaf...- dijo la reina y prosiguio arrodillarse para corresponder al gesto

-Quienes son esas personas Elsa?- dijo Olaf viendo sobre el hombro de Elsa a los guardianes

-Ellos son- dijo Elsa separándose de Olaf para presentarlos- los guardianes, el es...- dijo señalando a Norte,pero fue interrumpida por el muñeco

-Es Santa!- dijo parándose frente al gran hombre- Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos- dijo extendiendo sus ramas

-Hola Olaf- respondió el sujeto, pero el muñeco estaba distraído observando a los demás

-Ella es el Hada de los dientes!- dijo Olaf emocionado saltando mientras reconocía a los guardianes- El creador de Sueños- dijo y vio como este lo saludaba con la mano a lo que el muñeco respondió con el mismo gesto- Jack Frost! es verdad que hace nieve igual que tu Elsa? - le dijo a Elsa en un susurro que los demás oyeron

-Si, es verdad- dijo la reina sonriendo al muñeco

-Wow..- dijo Olaf volteando a ver nuevamente a Jack pero con la boca abierta- y quien es el que duerme allí?- dijo Olaf notando la bola de pelo que había en un rincón de la habitación y se acerco mas para verlo

-Ese de ahí es el Conejo de Pascua- dijo Elsa

-El conejo de pascuas! - grito Olaf - él es el conejo de Pascuas!- dijo provocando que el mencionado despertara de su sueño

-Que paso?- pregunto el conejo frotándose los ojos, sin notar aun a Olaf, e incorporándose -Gracias Sandy por los minutos de sueño ya los necesitaba, aunque necesesito que me des un buen sueño en la noche- dijo Bunny abriendo los ojos y viendo al muñeco frente a él- pero que?...- dijo alejándose del pequeño muñeco

-Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos- dijo esperando el abrazo

-Es un muñeco de nieve...que habla?

-Si - respondió el propio Olaf- y tu eres el conejo de pascua en persona!- grito Olaf

-Si, pero como es posible? - dijo tomando un brazo de Olaf

-No juegues con eso!- dijo Olaf quitando al conejo el brazo- Pero porque el conejo de pascua es tan grande? Elsa, no se supone que es un tierno conejito?

-Al parecer no- respondió la aludida, con una sonrisa por ver a su amigo Olaf decepcionado

-Oye, oye! Pero no es mejor un conejo de 1.90 y grandioso en las luchas

\- Si, supongo - dijo Olaf no muy convencido

\- Elsa, vas a tener que decirme como lo haces- dijo Jack señalando a Olaf que estaba completamente distraído

\- Esa debe ser una ventaja que tiene una mujer, dar vida- dijo Tooth mientras Olaf los miraba a todos con la boca abierta

De pronto Anna irrumpió en la habitación, golpeo pero como la puerta estaba un poco abierta tan solo entro.

-Hey Elsa me podrías...- dijo Anna pero dejo de hablar al ver a los guardianes en la habitación de su hermana

-Anna! - dijo Olaf corriendo donde se encontraba una sorprendida Anna - Anna? ANNA! - dijo para llamar su atención

-Olaf, tu también- dijo esta

-Pero si es la pequeña princesa Anna de Arendelle- dijo Norte

-Anna, ellos son los guardianes, Santa , el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascuas y el Creador de sueños- dijo Elsa

-Santa! es Santa! -dijo Anna abrazando a Norte

-Espero que te hayan gustado los regalos de todos estos años- respondió este guiñándole un ojo

-Pero que bella hada!- dijo asombrándose con las alas y plumas de Tooth

-Y tus dientes como están Anna- dijo acercándose y abriendo su boca- dientes fuertes...interesante.. me gusta!-chilló Tooth

-El conejito de pascua! ..bueno no es tan conejito pero da igual... tienes chocolates?

-No, no traje- respondió este volviendo a su mal humor por la falta de sueño

-Y no deberías comer tiene mucha azúcar y le hace mal a tus dientes- regaño Tooth

-No dejare el chocolate jamas!- dijo Anna- Ohh! pero que torpe soy!- dijo Anna saliendo de la habitación

-Que le paso?- le dijo Jack a Elsa

-No lo se- respondió esta confundida

-Es muy alegre ella- dijo Tooth y se vio como Sandy hacia una dibujos en su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Jack, podrías venir con nosotros al polo, es algo urgente- dijo Norte

-Pero... y Elsa, no la dejare sola

-Es urgente...

-Pero... No!, podrá esperar

-Pueden utilizar el castillo si desean- sugirió Elsa

-Esta bien, en el castillo se ha dicho- respondió de inmediato Bunny esperando ser atendido por el personal del castillo

En ese momento llego Anna con Kristoff y Sven, los que se sorprendieron al igual que la chica de la presencia de los guardianes, pero

-Norte, que agrado volvernos a ver- dijo Kristoff - hace 10 años que no lo hacia

-El travieso Kristoff- respondió riendo- Como estas Krisoff?

-Kristoff, lo conoces?- pregunto Anna

-Si, lo conozco- respondió este - lo descubrí cuando fue a dejar mis regalos, recuerdo que ese día me hice el dormido, aun no creo que Norte no se fijara, engañe al mismísimo Santa Claus

-El pequeño Kristoff es uno de los pocos niños que me ha visto, el me descubrió- dijo Norte- aunque comúnmente a los que lo hacen los ponemos a dormir para crean que es un sueño, pero su familia me pidio que le dejara el recuerdo y si era extremamente necesario ellos lo borrarían

-Ser familia de los Trolls tiene sus ventajas- dijo Kristoff- si ese día no hubieras hablado con Gran Pabbie no te habría descubierto, Norte

-Bueno la familia de Kristoff es experta en borrar memorias- dijo Anna que sabia de lo que eran capaces

Hablaron un rato de la vida, ambos hablaban de cosas extrañas, magia y seres extraños en el bosque, los demás entablaron su propia conversación, pero luego recordaron que los guardianes necesitaban hablar, así que Elsa les facilito una habitación. Los guardianes le querían decir a Jack que Pitch quería los poderes de Elsa y Hans por ahora no tenia ningún papel importante en este plan, hasta ahora parecía que Pitch solamente buscaba utilizarlo aunque no le fue muy bien con ese plan, aunque no fuera mucho lo que tenían que compartir con el guardián del invierno demoraron porque intentaban idear un plan para detener a este sujeto que quería acabar con el equilibrio y dejar todo en sus manos, lleno de oscuridad y miedo.

Luego de terminar su reunión con los guardianes Jack fue con Elsa, los guardianes se quedarían, Elsa los invito, y desde allí harían su trabajo porque era mejor estar unidos por cualquier problema, aunque Jack dudaba de que los guardianes estarían mucho tiempo en el castillo, sobre todo Norte que no soportaba dejar su trabajo y creía que los duendes o yetis podían causar daño a su taller.

Elsa estaba en su oficina con un montón de papeles a su lado,durante la tarde, la mayoría estaban rotos, otros la reina los leía y había un montón de hojas blancas y cartas vacías. Jack entro y se extraño al ver aquel desorden, Elsa era muy ordenada y le gustaba aquello.

-Jack! - dijo Elsa al verlo entrar

-Perdón por interrumpir - dijo este

-No te preocupes, no hago nada importante, tengo aun tiempo para hacerlo- dijo la reina- Entra por favor

-Y que haces?- dijo el chico obedeciendo a la reina

-Respondo a unas cartas que tenia amontonadas, ya era tiempo de deshacerse de ellas

-Tu? Con trabajo sin hacer? Me sorprendes Elsa

-Bueno, no tenia ganas de responder a estas cartas, no pensaba responderlas nunca, odio las cartas de este tipo- dijo rompiendo una frente a sus ojos

-Vaya, pero que agresiva- dijo Jack con una sonrisa- y de que son las cartas?

-Son propuestas de matrimonio que no pienso aceptar- dijo Elsa tajante

-Ahh - dijo Jack, cayeron en un silencio incomodo mientras Elsa escribía una carta

-Las rompes? - le pregunto Elsa acercándole una carta al guardián

-Bueno..- dijo Jack, aunque no parecía muy animado en su tono de voz enserio deseaba hacerlo, se sentó junto a Elsa

-Que bueno que los guardianes aceptaran quedarse en el castillo

-Si, aunque creo que Bunny se quiere sentir de la realeza, ese canguro siempre tan molesto

-Jack- le dijo Elsa por el modo que había hablado de su amigo - no lo trates así, es tu amigo

-Es solo una broma Elsie, me gusta bromear con ese conejo

Terminaron con todas las cartas y ya era momento de ir con los demás, aunque Jack descubrió que la reina había comido chocolate por una pequeña mancha que tenia en su rostro

-Oye Elsa- dijo Jack llamando la atención de la reina que estaba por salir de la habitación

-Si Jack- dijo volteando a verlo y Jack por un segundo se perdió en sus ojos

-Solo te quería decir,decir que -Jack buscando las palabras adecuadas- que tienes chocolate en tu cara - provocando que la chica se volteara y tapara rápidamente la cara avergonzada

-Oh Dios - dijo tratando de sacar la mancha

-Tranquila Elsa- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica- yo te ayudo

-Gracias Jack- dijo un poco sonrojada mientras el guardián le quitaba el chocolate

-Solo un poco... Ya!- dijo pero no dejo de acariciar la mejilla de Elsa, se perdió en esos ojos como el hielo otra vez y ella se perdió en el hielo de sus ojos, se fueron acercando poco a poco y dejándose llevar por el momento, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, estaban tan cerca

-Elsa! Elsa! - grito Olaf abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con los dos que se separaron rápidamente un poco sonrojados

-Olaf, pero que haces aquí?

-Elsa! ven a jugar conmigo y Anna. Ahh, hola Jack

-Bueno Olaf, voy de inmediato- dijo dejando al guardián aun un poco sonrojado, el que luego se fue ha hablar con Bunny

-Que te pasa Jack?- dijo el conejo

-Es solo que- se sonrojo nuevamente- casi...

-Besas a Elsa- dijo Bunny adivinando

-Que?!, como lo sabes?, nos espiaste?- dijo amenazándolo con su cayado

-Eh, Eh, para Frost, solo lo dije por decir algo, no creí que fuera así, aunque me sorprendes Frost

-No se porque es tan difícil, la primera vez que la bese no fue difícil, aunque todo habría resultado de no ser por ese...

-Espera Jack, espera, ya la haz besado antes?- dijo sorprendido

-Bueno... Si, en una ocasión

-Vaya... Enserio te gusta la chica

Continuaron en una tarde bastante tranquila, sin saber que Pitch tenia un plan, se sentía humillado y apartado, no dejaría que lo vencieran de nuevo, aunque el idiota con el que trabajaba no fuera gran ayuda, sus pesadillas estaban mas fuertes que antes, el miedo de los guardianes y espíritus era mas poderoso que el de los niños, esta vez lucharía con todo lo que tenía contra ellos, la oscuridad volvería y ahora su plan lo dejará como el más poderoso de los inmortales y mortales.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron en el castillo, las pesadillas no habían atacado a nadie y aunque esto era bueno los preocupaba

\- Hola Conejito- dijo Olaf al reunirse con todos que conversaban en un jardín del castillo - tienes un chocolate?

\- Bunny, soy Bunny- respondió este - y sí, tengo

\- Y bien...- dijo esperando a que le diera

\- Está bien, toma -dijo entregándole algunos

\- Gracias! gracias! Bunny- decía Olaf saltando con sus chocolates y fue a mostrarle a Elsa - Mira Elsa tengo chocolates!

\- Que bien Olaf, pero guárdalos o Anna te los quitara

\- Si Elsa- dijo Olaf retirándose y dándole el paso a Norte que deseaba hablar con la reina

\- Su alteza- dijo Norte con una leve reverencia

-Elsa solamente, por favor- pidió ella

-Perdón, la costumbre- dijo Norte- Temo que tendremos que volver al Polo, no puedo dejar a los Yetis a cargo y ademas los duendes son muy traviesos, podrían causar algún problema, Bunny tiene que pintar sus huevos, Tooth organizar sus hadas y Sandy no puede dejar a los niños sin sueños

-Bueno, lo comprendo, pero por favor quédese esta tarde- dijo la joven- Jack la pasa muy bien con ustedes aquí- señalando al peliblanco que le escondía los chocolates a Olaf

\- Esta bien, nos quedaremos, pero nos iremos al anochecer

-Gracias- dijo Elsa

Así los guardianes se divirtieron un poco dejando sus cosas de lado, la familia real también dejo todo de lado y fueron a disfrutar al pueblo, necesitaban compartir con su gente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Se que no es muy buena la historia pero la terminare.**

**Quiero agradecerle a todos los que leen mi historia. C****ualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que sea comenten y también háganlo para saber que leen mi historia**


	10. La guerra empieza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney y Dreamworks (a menos que se encuentren con alguno desconocido, pero no sucedera mucho), la imagen tampoco me pertenece**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Los guardianes dejaron el castillo a excepción de Jack, la calma había vuelto, fue un mes en el que no supieron nada de Pitch, un grandioso mes en el que Anna finalmente se había casado, pero Jack y Elsa aun no avanzaban en su relación.

-Jack me acompañarías a mi castillo de hielo?- pregunto Elsa como una niña pequeña ese día por la mañana cuando estaba en su despacho ordenando algunos papeles y documentos importantes

-Claro que si, recuerda que soy tu guardián personal- respondió con una sonrisa

-Deseo ver a Mashmellow, hace mucho que no lo veo y me da pena que este solo en la montaña- agregó la reina apoyandose y pensando en el gigante

-Te da pena, un monstruo gigante que ahuyenta a la gente?

-No es un monstruo! y el no ahuyenta a la gente, la gente al verlo se va sola- dijo defendiendo al gigante sintiéndose ofendida, la palabra monstruo siempre la hacia tener recuerdos

-Si, claro- dijo irónicamente que para su suerte la reina no noto- que tal si me enseñas a hacer vida y creo una amiga para Marshmallow, así no esta solo y de pasada una para Olaf- agregó el guardián jugando con un copo de nieve

-Te he dicho unas diez veces que no sé como lo hice ,si supiera ya te lo habría dicho,Jack- lo observó con una mirada tan cálida que Jack dudó un segundo de los poderes de la chica, pero reaccionó y le respondió

-Mala- dijo con un puchero

-Que infantil, Jack

-No soy infantil- dijo actuando molesto y serio, ocultando su risa, pero no lo soportó y se rió de él mismo contagiando a la reina con su risa- Bueno, si lo soy. Soy tan infantil!- dijo exagerando lo ultimo

-Ves, te lo dije

-Tu siempre sabes todo- dijo con un nuevo puchero

-No, no siempre, nunca sospeche que conocería a alguien tan infantil- señalo la reina

-Pero puedo ser diferente, te lo probaré

-No es necesario, Jack. Eres especial siendo así- dijo volviendo a darle su mirada cálida y llena de cariño

-Entonces... reina puedo escoltarla a su palacio- dijo con una reverencia a la reina alzando su mano a la altura de ella

-Esta bien joven caballero- dijo tomando su mano

-Entonces nos vamos volando? - dijo Jack y tomó a la reina rápidamente de la cintura para elevarse con ella de camino al castillo que no visitaban desde que sus amigos de los reinos vecinos estuvieron en Arendelle

-Nunca dije que si- dijo como el guardián la llevaba por los aires rumbo al castillo contruido por ella

-Pero tampoco dijiste que no- dijo burlándose de ella

-Muy astuto Jack, muy astuto...

-Ves, no soy un total inmaduro- dijo tomando velocidad

El camino fue corto porque Jack era muy rápido en eso del vuelo, bueno debía ser así, tenia que demostrar lo que aprendió en esos 300 año volando, el castillo estaba igual que la ultima vez que lo visitaron, pero esta vez Marshmallow los recibió sin atacar, solo comprobó quienes eran y se volvió a ocultar, estaba extraño, realmente extraño.

-Elsa, recuerdas que una vez me prometiste algo?- dijo ya dentro del castillo, observando y todavía maravillándose con el sito entre las montañas de Arendelle

-Que cosa Jack, que yo recuerde nunca te prometí nada- dijo la reina algo alegre por volver allí

-Si lo hiciste, me dijiste que la próxima vez que viniéramos aquí nos quedaríamos- dijo volteando a observarla

-No recuerdo haberlo dicho nunca- respondió aun dando vueltas por el castillo

-Sí, lo hiciste, fue la primera vez que vinimos al castillo cuando te estabas quedando dormida, ¿recuerdas?

-No, no recuerdo...- dijo la reina observando con una cara de duda al joven espíritu

-Pero Elsa es verdad que lo dijiste- insistió Jack

-No, no lo hice- dijo con un tono de seguridad

-Fue esa vez que Mashmellow casi me mata

-Y te sorprendiste porque era mejor que tu en esto del hielo y la nieve- dijo riendo

-Oye, si te acordabas- Elsa solo asintió con la cabeza- Eres una reina mala, muy muy mala reina! muy pero muy...- dijo en tono de juego pero fue detenido abruptamete

-Si, Jack tiene razón, eres una reina muy mala, un monstruo diría yo o algo peor que eso, mira que congelar el corazón de tu hermana!- dijo una voz en el interior del castillo- Eres tan malvada Elsa, como no te das cuenta que todos te temen?

-Elsa quédate atrás mío- dijo Jack a la reina que se encontraba petrificada- Ahora! Elsa- la reina no reaccionó, en cambio emitía una sombra y cayó al piso

-Jack...-logro susurrar en el suelo, Jack se acercó a ella, pero la voz seguía

-Es muy fácil entrar en su mente- dijo el ente

-Déjala en paz, ahora!- dijo atacando a un lugar al azar- o no respondo

-Pero vaya Jack, que enojado estas, yo en tu lugar me pondría a rezar- dijo esta vez una voz que el conocía, Pitch- Creo que ya conoces a mi secuaz aunque quizás te cueste un poco reconocerlo, esta bastante mejorado que quieres que te diga, la oscuridad hace maravillas- dijo Pitch dando paso a su secuaz: Norte

-Jack creo que es la hora de que pagues todas tus travesuras, es momento de castigar a los niños malos- dijo el sujeto que ahora lucia un traje negro y sus cabellos y barbas blancas ahora eran del mismo color de la oscuridad, atacó lanzando arena, arena negra

-Que quieres Pitch, que planeas ahora- lo enfrentó el muchacho

-Yo?, fácil, solo la quiero a ella- dijo señalando a Elsa que aun estaba en el suelo tratando de luchar con sus propias pesadillas y su vestido rosa se cubría de una fina capa de arena negra- Ni imaginarias a lo que le teme la pobre, es una estúpida y ademas conseguiría otro miedo que deseo bastante, si la ataco consigo un miedo que quiero y me hará poderoso... el tuyo

-Déjala- dijo atacando pero Pitch solo se movía de un lugar del castillo a otro siguiendo con su relato

-Tan ingenua, cree que encontró el amor, cree que por fin tendrá la oportunidad de ser feliz, claro encerrada mas 10 años de su vida no conoce lo que esta es y sabes cual es su peor miedo?- dijo al joven que solo le miraba con furia- No lo sabes?, y tu Norte lo sabes?- este negó con la cabeza- No?, bueno su miedo es una estupidez, pero porque no dejarla sumergida en ese miedo?, no crees Jack?- Este volvió a su ataque de antes- bueno seria fácil, en este mismo momento podría cumplirlo, porque su mayor miedo es perderte a ti Jack, a ti, al idiota Frost, al travieso e infantil, Jack, como una reina puede estar con una basura que no sabe comportarse? y ...

-Si, Pitch soy travieso e infantil, pero eso es lo que soy y así soy especial

-Que estupidez Frost, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de Elsa, no la veras nunca mas- dijo extendiendo su mano al lugar donde la chica se encontraba tirada en el suelo

-Jack...- susurro la chica antes de que Pitch la atacara, pero el ataque nunca llego a concretarse, ella se encontraba en una especie de fortaleza de hielo y a su lado se encontraba el espíritu del invierno abrazándola fuertemente, en cambio los atacantes estaban cubiertos de la arena, su ataque había fallado y rebotado en la solida masa de hielo que habían formado estos dos seres invernales

-Malditos idiotas- murmuro Pitch limpiándose, Norte hacia lo mismo, pero no pensaba por si solo y parecía perdido, solo asentia lo que decia el rey de las pesadillas- Ya verán de lo que soy capaz- decía Pitch, pero Marshmallow entro, el hombre pesadilla intento atacarlo, pero su ataque no funciono, y Malvavisco los sacó a los dos del castillo

Elsa no tenía fuerzas, aunque la arena que la había rodeado anteriormente había desaparecido

-Jack... estas bien?- pregunto con una voz apenas audible

-Si Elsa, estoy bien- dijo abrazándola- Pero ahora solo me importas tu- dijo viendo en sus ojos como el hielo

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar

-Te llevare al castillo- dijo Jack tomándola en sus brazos y cargándola

-No, Jack, no es necesario, quiero quedarme aquí en este castillo, no el otro- dijo ya en su brazos

-Pero Elsa, necesitas un lugar donde descansar- agregó

-Me quiero quedar aquí, no quiero preocupar a Anna al verme así, ademas te lo prometí, no lo recuerdas

-La promesa puede esperar Elsa, ahora todo lo que importa eres tu

-Jack por favor quedémonos aquí, no atacaran a Anna si no esta conmigo, ademas ella no cree en Pitch, para ella todo es bondad y calor

-Elsa, si nos quedamos aquí podrían atacarte- dijo preocupado

-No, Jack, no lo harán, creerán que volví al castillo, me buscaran allí

-Estas segura de que puedes y quieres quedarte- pregunto Jack preocupado aun, ella asintió- Esta bien, pero no te separaras de mi. Ahora subamos y hacemos una cama para que descanses- Jack la subió volando y la sentó con delicadeza mientra el se concentraba en hacer la cama

-Gracias Jack, eres el mejor guardián personal que puede existir en el mundo entero- dijo Elsa cuando Jack la acostaba- Podrias traer un poco de chocolate?, hay abajo

-Pero estarás bien?- ella asintió- Cualquier cosa grita, vendré de inmediato- dijo Jack mientras se alejaba corriendo

Elsa cambio el vestido rosa del mismo tipo que el de su coronación, que llevaba ese día, por su vestido de hielo que era mas cómodo que el otro. Jack corrió por el chocolate y volvió muy rápido con la reina

-Elsa, ya encontré el chocolate!- dijo entrando en la nueva habitación

-Gracias Jack

-No hay de que- dijo Jack entregándoselo y sentándose en la cama

-Quieres?- dijo ofreciéndole del chocolate a lo que el chico acepto

\- Segura que no quieres volver- le pregunto una vez mas, aun la preocupación se notaba en sus ojos

-Segura, Jack, ademas me estoy sintiendo mejor, las pesadillas se fueron cuando hiciste la fortaleza de hielo

-Bueno, no podía dejar que te hicieran daño aunque no se como la hice, solo fui allí para que no te atacara y apareció, pero segura que fui yo y tu no me ayudaste?- Elsa negó que ella había participado- en nada?

-Lo hiciste tu solo, Jack

-No importa en realidad, lo que importa es que estés bien- dijo apartando su mirada de la reina

-Jack, enserio, eres lo mejor que hay. Aun no entiendo porque dices que los demás no te soportan, siendo el mejor guardián del universo

-No lo se yo tampoco, aunque, Norte se paso a la oscuridad ahora todo será distinto el era como el líder...

-Que?! Norte en la oscuridad?

-Si así es,No lo viste?

-No se lo que paso cuando estuve en el suelo, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que alguien decía que era una mala reina, luego fue todo pesadillas y después ya estábamos en la fortaleza

-Entonces no lo viste, Norte se convirtió al mal, quizás Pitch lo ataco e hizo malvado

-Debe ser así, Norte no se uniría voluntariamente a el- dijo Elsa -Ojalá que no ataque a los demás guardianes

-No lo creo, aunque después iremos al Polo y los convocaremos para hablar con ellos de lo que pasa

-Vamos de inmediato, no perdamos tiempo, pueden estar en peligro!- dijo Elsa levantándose

-Tranquila Elsa, tranquila, ellos estarán bien y tu necesitas descansar

-Ya estoy bien, enserio - dijo Elsa con mas ánimos que hace algunos minutos

-Pero igual, nos quedaremos aquí un rato mas

-Esta bien- dijo como niña recién regañada

-Ademas hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-Que cosa?- pregunto confundida

-Quiero saber cual es tu peor pesadilla

-Mi peor pesadilla? Para que?

-Es solo que Pitch dijo... que tu... tu peor pesadilla era...como decirlo ... Perderme- dijo mirándola a los ojos aunque estaba rojo a mas no poder

-Que?! - dijo sonrojándose- Bueno...

-Solo era una duda, no es necesario que respondas- dijo porque no quería obligarla a decirlo, quizás Pitch solo quería engañarlo- creí... solo que... nada olvídalo... solo que mi peor pesadilla es, es perderte a ti Elsa- dijo despacio y dejando de mirarla

-Jack también temo perderte- dijo abrazándolo- Pitch no te mintió, eres el único que me entiende y siempre esa ahí para mi, te... te a... te extrañaría demasiado si desaparecieras de mi vida

-Te quiero Elsa, te quiero mas de lo que tu crees, estuve 300 años buscando a alguien que me entendiera, eres la persona que buscaba

-Siempre compartimos la soledad y lo que estos poderes significaban- completo Elsa- Deseaba conocer a alguien como tu

-Elsa- dijo Jack acariciando su mejilla- no se si es lo correcto, pero... me enamore de ti... -dijo despacio, pero no termino allí, Jack se levanto rápidamente de la cama- Me enamore de ti Elsa, me enamore!- decía ahora Jack gritando y paseándose por la habitación- y ahora acabo de perderte para siempre confesándote esto

-Jack! - dijo Elsa mientras el guardián hablaba, pero este la ignoró, estaba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y se había apoyado en una pared del castillo sin mirarla - Jack - intento de nuevo pero no funciono, se levanto de la cama con dificultad aun esta débil pero tenia que ir con él

-Elsa... - dijo Jack cuando la vio levantada- acuéstate por favor- dijo acercándose a ella

-Jack! - dijo corriendo a donde él estaba aunque no podía sostenerse bien, cuando llego cayó en sus brazos- Jack... yo...- decía sosteniéndose, estaba nerviosa, nunca había estado cerca de otro hombre, su primer beso había sido con él por un "accidente" y ella también sentía algo por él

-Elsa tranquila, perdón por todo lo que dije, no debí haberlo dicho, soy un idiota...

-Jack- volvió a repetir para callarlo, pero esta vez lo tomo del cuello y lo beso en esos labios tan fríos que solo ella tenia el privilegio de probar, Jack se sorprendió a un principio, pero luego se dejo llevar, les encanto a ambos, solo se separaron por falta de aire, había un brillo especial en los ojos de ambos y estaban sonrojados

-Elsa...- dijo cuando se separaron pero ella lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-También me enamore de ti, Jack- esta vez fue Jack quien la sorprendió con nuevo beso, pero mas suave, tenía lo que quería era feliz.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya llegó el romance! (amo Jelsa)**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen la historia. Hasta la próxima **


	11. Ataque final

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, Frozen es de Disney y El Origen de los Guardianes de Dreamworks, la imagen tampoco me pertenece**

* * *

Cuando estuvieron en el castillo de hielo se enteraron que Marshmallow había enfrentado a Pitch antes, no era la primera vez que estaba allí y debían estar alerta, ahora Pitch estaba jugando sucio y no sabían cual sería su próxima forma de ataque. Los otros guardianes por su parte estaban avisados, el hombre de la luna no se comunicaba con ellos y no sabían que hacer.

Por otra parte la relación entre Jack y Elsa había avanzado, desde las declaraciones del castillo ya se sentían como una pareja, aunque no era formal y nadie lo sabía. Solo había unos besos ligeros entre ellos, pero esto solo aumentaba lo que sentían, de una u otra forma los hacía fuertes y vulnerables a la vez.

Anna y Kristoff estaban completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría, pero notaban un cambio en como se miraban Jack y Elsa. Se perdían con mas frecuencia en los ojos del otro y sonreían mas a menudo. Kristoff le había prohibido a Anna hacer comentarios sobre esos dos, así que esta no los molestaba y aunque suplicaba a Kristoff con la mirada para que cediera en dejar que los molestase pero este se negaba.

Olaf se había ido a vivir al castillo de hielo con Marshmallow y se mantendrían allí mientras todo se solucionaba, estaban enterados de lo de Pitch pero mantendrían el secreto por la seguridad de Anna, el bebe, Kristoff y el pueblo de Arendelle.

Jack seguía cuidando los sueños de Elsa cada noche, no quería que Pitch le reviviera sus temores, su frágil reina debía estar a salvo de cualquier amenaza y no debía ser atormentada, ya había pasado unos años difíciles cuando se encerró para proteger a los demás, ahora él la protegería a ella, hasta el fin de sus días, porque sabía que tarde o temprano debía separarse de ella, porque esta no era inmortal y eso le dolía, la haría feliz todo lo que pudiese.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en los jardines del castillo, riendo, bromeando y hablando, aunque eran altas horas de la noche en el reino de Arendelle, a ellos no les importaba

-Así que dime Elsa, que se siente estar con un galán de cuento?

-Bueno, no lo sé eso deberías preguntárselo a Rapunzel o Anna, que encontraron a unos galanes que te quedas sin habla- respondió riendo

-Muy graciosa, en cambio yo puedo decirte que eres la chica mas hermosa de todos los tiempos, del mundo entero- dijo frente a ella acariciando su mejilla

-Eres adorable - dijo poniéndose en la punta de los pies para besarle

-Te amo- dijo él

-Yo también te amo - Jack la tomo de la mano y siguió caminando con ella por los inmensos jardines

-Elsa, debes ir a dormir, mañana vas a estar cansada si te desvelas

-No importa si estoy contigo

-No me gusta verte cansada

-Esta bien, iré a dormir

-Yo te llevo- dijo Jack

-Espera...- dijo Elsa pero Jack ya los había elevado y buscaba el balcón de la chica para entrar por el

-Buenas noches- dijo cuando la dejo en su cama

-Buenas noches, hasta mañana

Jack salió de la habitación para ir a la propia, durmió unos minutos aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, era solo para esperar que la reina se durmiera y poder ir a cuidarla.

Durante la noche se escabulló en silencio a la habitación de la joven y se quedo en la cama que estaba frente a la reina, observaba como dormía y quedo tan cautivado con su belleza que no se percató que esta se despertó.

-Jack, que haces aquí?

-Y-yo... bueno- no podía articular palabra, lo había pillado de sorpresa, estaba tan ocupado mirándola que se perdió en algún momento - Yo estaba... - estaba buscando otra alternativa para no decirle la verdad porque la alarmaría pero no la encontró y sus ojos lo obligaban a decir la verdad- Estaba cuidándote. No quería que Pitch entrara y te atacara con sus pesadillas

-No es necesario Jack, debes descansar

-No quiero que te dañe, Elsa

-No lo hará porque estas tu aquí, en el castillo y el te teme

-Elsa...

-No, Jack, descansa

-Pero Elsa, si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría

-Tampoco quiero que te pasa algo, por ello debes descansar

-No te quiero dejar sola

-Esta bien, entonces puedes mudarte a esta habitación, la cama que uso Anna esta disponible, pero tienes que prometerme que dormirás

-Te lo prometo - se sentía mejor estando allí porque ella estaba segura con él en la misma habitación

Jack cumplió su promesa y durmió. Pero esa noche no fue tranquila, hubo un llamado a los guardianes, del cual Jack no se percató a un principio, pero en la noche se despertó y al mirar por la ventana de la habitación lo notó.

Iba a despertar a Elsa, pero no lo hizo, busco su cayado y se disponía salir, cuando la reina lo hablo al despertarse por el sonido que la ventana había emitido al abrirse

-Jack ...

-Elsa, duerme, solo iré a resolver un asunto con los guardianes y ya vuelvo

-Voy contigo

-No, yo quiero a mi reina saludable mañana

-Por favor, Jack- dijo con los ojos que a Jack derretía

-¿Sabes que si pones esos ojos en mi es difícil que yo me pueda negar?

-Te amo - dijo ella en respuesta

-Apúrate que no sé hace cuanto me llaman, no lo había notado

A Elsa se le formo una sonrisa por su respuesta e hizo su vestido de hielo que era lo que podía obtener mas rápido para salir con Jack.

Fueron al polo en donde solo estaba Sandy, que era el que había hecho el llamado. Estaba muy alterado y en su cara se notaba la preocupación. Por medio de señales este les enseñó a Bunny, Tooth y Pitch. Los había cambiado, se unieron también al mal.

-Hay que hacer algo, si no lo hacemos nos transformará a todos- dijo Jack

-Y si intentan hablar con el Hombre de la Luna otra vez, no pierden nada intentando- dijo Elsa

-Hagamos lo que hacía Norte- dijo Jack- Primero se paraba aquí - dijo en el lugar- y miraba por la gran ventana que da hacía la luna, luego hacía su pregunta- dijo haciendo esto paso a paso- Hombre de la Luna ¿Qué podemos hacer para derrotar a Pitch Black?

No hubo respuestas, lo intentaron unas diez veces, todos, Elsa, Jack, Sandy, los yetis y duendes, pero aun así nada, el hombre de la luna no se quería comunicar con ellos. Sus opciones se agotaban, solo quedaban dos guardianes en el bien, sería una gran lucha.

Elsa invitó a Sandy a quedarse en el castillo para que estuvieran mas cerca por cualquier problema que pudiera ocurrir, este aceptó llevado con el un pequeño globo terráqueo que indicaba los niños que creen, todo estaba normal hasta ahora, salvo por el extraño clima que había en Arendelle, pero eso era obra de ellos, no afectaban, solo eran sectores que poseían nieve cuando aun se encontraban en verano, ademas estos lugares llenaban de felicidad a la gente.

Al llegar al castillo, a la mañana siguiente, Anna los sorprendió cuando llegó corriendo a su hermana y lanzándose sobre ella, de no ser por Jack que afirmó a Elsa ambas habrían caído al piso.

-Elsa! Elsa! Elsa - Anna decía muy entusiasmados

-Que ocurre Anna?

-Me iré de viaje con Kristoff!- dijo dando un pequeño grito al terminar de hablar

-Y a donde irán?

-No lo sé, Kristoff me dijo que sería una sorpresa- dijo Anna en el momento que Kristoff entraba en la habitación saludando a los presentes

-Anna porque no vas a ordenar tus cosas para el viaje- dijo Elsa con la intención de preguntar al sujeto el destino de viaje

-Si voy- dijo abandonando la habitación, aunque no corrió como cuando entraba, incluso apoyo una mano en su vientre donde estaba su pequeño bebe

-Kristoff, ahora que Anna no esta, dime, a donde irán

-Bueno Elsa- dijo Kristoff mientras se acercaba a la puerta por donde había salido su esposa- eso no podré decírtelo, porque hay una señorita a la que le gustaría saber el destino del viaje y no deja de espiar para descubrirlo- dijo abriendo la puerta revelando a Anna tratando de escuchar la conversación

Elsa no pregunto mas a donde irían, porque Anna se enteraría, ademas en estos momentos lo mejor era que se alejara de ella para proteger su vida y la del bebe.

Enseño la habitación al guardián de los sueños, que no tenía sueño y en cambio salio a trabajar a algún lugar del mundo en el que era de noche y lo necesitaban.

Jack y Elsa fueron a su habitación y comenzaron a ver desde el balcón a la gente que rondaba por el lugar, niños y adultos alegres que les daban motivos para protegerlos de Pitch y lo que fuese.

-Elsa, tengo miedo de perderte

-No me perderás, Jack, siempre estaré contigo, aquí- dijo posando una mano en su corazón, aunque ella tenía el mismo temor

-Te prometo que jamas te olvidaré- dijo en un murmullo para él y solo él, abrazó a la reina para luego besarle. No se percataron de la llegada de Anna y siguieron con el beso. No lo notaron hasta que esta que aclaró la garganta.

-Interrumpo algo?- dijo sonrojaron a ambos al momento de separarse- Solo venía a avisarte que ya me voy, aunque veo que no me extrañaras, ahora tienes a alguien- dijo a Elsa para luego dirigirse a él- Aunque Jack, te dejo algo bien claro, no toques a mi hermana o te ira mal- agregó bastante seria

-Anna...- dijo Elsa sonriendo aun sonrojada

-Lo digo enserio, pobre de ti, Jack, si la haces sufrir no habrá mas guardián de la diversión

-Jamás haría sufrir a Elsa, la amo- dijo Jack

-Así se habla!- dijo Anna alegre de nuevo- Con lo que acabas de decir me convenciste, consiento tu relación con Elsa. Al fin habrá un rey para Arendelle, aunque Elsa, tendrás que soportar que las demás lo miren como te observan a ti los príncipes y demás chicos... Bueno, Kristoff me espera. Adiós

Anna se había ido y el castillo se sentía mas solo que nunca, ya que ella era la que siempre gritaba y cantaba de un lado a otro, pero Elsa estaba feliz de que su hermana estuviera a salvo en el lugar que estuviese.

A las horas mas tarde cuando el sol ya se marchaba llegó Sandy enseñando el globo que se apagaba de a poco sobre todo en Arendelle y los alrededores, las pesadillas aparecieron, pero esto no era todo, los guardianes se expusieron de una mala forma por lo que ahora los niños les temían, cada vez aumentaba el temor.

Todos estaban nerviosos y el castillo estaba casi vació, por la oscuridad que se presenciaba muchos habían vuelto a sus hogares, Sandy intentó volver estas pesadillas en sueños pero Pitch era mas poderoso.

El causante de todo esto apareció de pronto con parte de los guardianes

-Tiempo de no verlos- saludo este de una manera burlesca- Ya deben saber de mis nuevos aliados, Bunny y Tooth, bueno en realidad eso no es lo importante, porque esta vez vine a destruirlos, pero no fallaré

-Pitch, ¿por qué continuas con esta estúpida lucha?, vete de una vez y deja todo como está

-No lo creo Jack, si tan solo hubiera obtenido lo que quería hace algún tiempo no te verías en estos problemas, pero me ganaste, lo conseguiste tu, LA conseguiste tu, Elsa se enamoró de ti, no de mi y ahora tendrán que desaparecer ambos... y Sandy también

-Como que te enamoraste de Elsa?!- dijo Jack enojado- Elsa es mía, ni siquiera te atrevas a observarla

-Tu me la quitaste Frost, la vi antes que tu... o ¿quien crees que era el que la hacia temer y estar en su habitación encerrada, aislada y llena de miedo?... Pues yo, era yo y se convirtió en una mujer hermosa, que debía ser para mi

-Y que te hace creer que podría haberme enamorado de ti?- dijo Elsa- Eras un ser horrible que daña a la gente, cuando siempre mi objetivo fue protegerlos, incluso los protegí de mi, encerrándome cuando todo lo que quería hacer era un muñeco de nieve

-Bueno, bueno, no eres mía y no seras de nadie- dijo Pitch- Hans, Tooth, Bunny, Norte, ataquen a muerte- dijo Pitch

Los nombrados se pusieron a lanzar arena a Jack, Sandy y Elsa, estos atacaron, pero no podían usar todo lo que tenían porque los dañarían y tenían que volverlos a la normalidad

-Elsa...- dijo Jack a la chica mientras atacaba y se defendía de los oscuros- Elsa, vete, sal del castillo, busca un refugio y escóndete allí

\- No te dejare, Jack

-A mi no me pasará nada, soy inmortal, pero tu no, por favor hazlo, Elsa, vete - Elsa asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a salir e ir a las montañas de Arendelle- Te amo, Elsa, pase lo que pase no lo olvides, te amo

-Te amo, te amo, te amo... te amo- dijo la reina abandonando el lugar

Corrió y corrió hacia las montañas, aunque decidió no ir a la montaña del norte porque sería el primer lugar donde pensarían que esta, pero su plan no resulto, Pitch la había seguido, quería matarla, estaba decidido a destruir y causar miedo.

Jack y Sandy se defendían de sus compañeros a los que no tenían intensión de atacar, pero Hans los estaba controlando esta vez, Pitch no se veía

-Ahora nada impedirá que me convierta en rey, Pitch si que sabe como trabajar, por fin no habrá mas Reina Elsa y el reino sera mio

-No lo hará, no dejaré que la dañe

-Y donde crees que Pitch esta ahora? Acabará con tu princesa

Ambos guardianes se percataron de la ausencia de Pitch y abandonaron rápidamente el castillo que estaba algo destruido. Dejaron atrás a los aliados de Pitch que no tardaron en seguirlos, pero iba mas lentos, solo Tooth podía volar y los dos guardianes les llevaban algo de ventaja.

Sandy rápidamente refugió a las personas en sus hogares, despejando el camino para no dejar que los atacaran. Mientras Jack iba a una montaña en la que estaba nevando.

Elsa se enfrentaba a Pitch por si sola, aunque este no había hecho nada para atacarla aun.

-Elsa, te doy una oportunidad de unirte a mi, será lo mejor para todos

-Jamas!

-Solo piénsalo

-No, no me uniré a ti

-Bueno, perdiste tu oportunidad- dijo juntando una gran cantidad de arena en sus manos- morirás, pero antes, mira lo que le pasará a tu amado pueblo

Jack llegó como un rayo y golpeó a Pitch que dejo caer parte de la arena

-No harás nada

-No?... pues observa- dijo juntando mas y mas arena, a su apoyo se habían unido Tooth, Norte, Bunny y Hans- Todos ataquen

El ataque empezó contra ellos dos, que lograron esquivar la arena, que lanzaban los demás a la vez

-Rey Hans de Arendelle. Como suena eso Pitch?

-Suena genial. Pero... cambio de planes, la reina deberá ver como se hunde su pueblo- Pitch hizo sonar sus dedos y aparecieron unos osos, caballos, dragones y muchas cosas mas que causaban terror entre los habitantes- Ahora todos ataquen Arendelle, no dejan a nadie libre de pesadillas, nadie...

-Para Pitch- dijo Jack

-Lo olvidaba... elimínenlo a el también, pero me dejan a Elsa a mi, yo quiero acabar con ella

Las pesadillas se fueron contra Jack, Sandy llegó e intento ayudar pero era imposible. Elsa ayudaba, pero nadie lo lograba, era el fin de todo como lo habían conocido hasta ahora. Fueron rodeados por un torbellino de pesadillas.

De pronto una luz cegadora se produjo desde el interior del torbellino, por minutos no se pudo ver nada, descendió la temperatura unos grados congelando a las pesadillas. Al momento de bajar la intensidad de esta luz Pitch no estaba, había desaparecido y junto con su desaparición los guardianes volvieron a la normalidad. Nadie se explicaba lo que había ocurrido.

Elsa se encontraba en el suelo, ella fue la causante de todo este espectáculo, su desesperación por salvar a los que ama lo provocó y logró deshacerse de Pitch. Los guardianes la vieron en la nieve, Jack fue el primero en llegar junto a ella

-Elsa...Elsa!- dijo con ella en sus brazos intentando que despertara- Por favor Elsa despierta...no me dejes

-Jack...-dijo Norte apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo mientras todos los guardianes miraban apenados

-Elsa...- la abrazaba fuertemente con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

Rápidamente volvieron al castillo con Elsa inconsciente. Pitch estaba derrotado, no volvería o por lo menos no tan pronto como lo hizo desde la ultima vez. Pero Elsa no despertaba, su Elsa se iba antes de tiempo, Jack estaba destrozado.

* * *

**Perdón**** por la espera... no tengo excusas**

**Ya son los últimos capítulos, se que no es tan largo, pero no tengo mas ideas y siento que no fue un buen trabajo el que hice, pero lo terminaré por todos los que leen. Por lo que tengo pensado quedan dos capítulos mas aparte de este. **


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, Frozen es de Disney y El Origen de los Guardianes de Dreamworks, la imagen tampoco me pertenece**

* * *

Al llegar al castillo este se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, parte de este estaba dañado con las pesadillas que destruyeron las cosas, aunque ya no había rastro de ellas.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar al castillos preocupados por la reina Elsa, la pricesa Anna y el principe Kristoff, no habían presenciado la batalla y no sabían que la pareja había salido a un viaje. Bunny y Norte daban explicaciones al pueblo, con esto volvían a recuperar sus fuerzas porque los niños se alegraban al verlos.

Tooth organizaba su trabajo por el tiempo que había estado ausente, ademas ayudaba a Jack con el cuidado de Elsa la que estuvo tendida en su cama durante horas y horas. Sandy salio a repartir sueños. De pronto la reina despertó alarmando a los guardianes presentes en su gran habitación.

-No! - gritó abriendo los ojos enormemente y quedando sentada en la cama, en su cabeza pasaron los últimos momentos de la batalla

-Elsa! - gritaron todos, pero la chica aun estaba confundida y asustada

-En donde estoy?

-En el castillo, Elsa- respondió Jack

-Y Pitch?

-Lo destruiste niña, destruiste al rey de las pesadillas! - respondió Norte que había entrado a la habitación sonriendo agradecido con la chica

-Yo?

-Si tu, Elsa, destruiste a Pitch lo sacaste del camino, no mas pesadillas, lo lograste! - dijo Tooth sumamente emocionada - aunque también deberías quitarnos otro pequeño estorbo que no ha dejado de hablar de ti un segundo - señalo discretamente a Jack que estaba sentado a un lado de la cama observándola, tenia los ojos ligeramente rojos e hinchados

-Te extrañe sabes? - dijo él

-Jack!- dijo ella y lo abrazó, a lo que él no dudo en corresponder

-Tengo que ir a decirle algo a Bunny- dijo Tooth buscando una excusa para dejar a la pareja

-Tengo... Tengo que entregarle a los elfos el modelo del nuevo juguete que tengo por aquí en mi taller- dijo Norte de excusa

-Norte, no estamos en el polo y los elfos no hacen los juguetes- dijo Jack que había entendido cual era su intensión, pero el gran hombre lo ignoró y salió

Habían quedado solos, se miraron por unos segundos y luego volvieron a abrazarse. Pitch no logro separarlos y no lo hará, jamás.

-Lo digo de verdad Elsa, te necesito en mi vida, no se que haría sin ti- se separaron del abrazo, para mirarse a los ojos, mientas Jack le acariciaba el cabello

-También te necesito- lo besó de una manera muy tierna

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Lo lograste Elsa, lo destruiste y los chicos volvieron a la normalidad

-Y Hans? Qué paso con él?

-Esta en una celda, ¿lo mandamos con sus hermanos?

-No, la ultima vez lo liberaron o escapo, hay que convocar los reinos vecinos y ver que haremos con él, pero creo que pasará un largo tiempo en la celda en Corona, allí suelen llevar prisioneros peligrosos o buscados- dijo levantándose

-Espera, espera... a donde vas?

-A escribir las cartas

-Eso puede esperar, ahora necesitas descansar

-Pero Jack...

-No, sin peros señorita, me diste un susto tremendo

Elsa se quedo en su habitación. Los guardianes abandonaron el castillo y fueron a remediar los errores que habían cometido cuando Pitch los controlaba. Norte se comprometió a llevar unos Yetis a Arendelle para que arreglaran los daños y ademas a que estos trabajarían con mucha precaución para que nadie se asustara.

Al cabo de unas semanas el castillo estaba totalmente reconstruido, Jack volvió al Polo con los guardianes, las personas olvidaron poco a poco las cosas malas que habían hecho estos. Kristoff y Anna volvieron de su viaje, tuvieron que contarle a estos dos la historia con lujo de detalle, sobre todo a esta ultima que estaba muy inquieta, el bebe ya tenía seis meses dentro de su vientre y Olaf se veía feliz disfrutando del pueblo de Arendelle

-Anna, sabes si es niña o niño?- pregunto Elsa a su hermana

-Pues, no, pero no sé, no me importaría lo que fuera

-Haz pensado en nombres?

-No, Kristoff iba a buscar un lindo nombre, pero te diré algo, que quede entre nosotras, la verdad es que igual buscare uno yo, me da susto que le guste un nombre troll, reno o algo así

-Anna, no lo creo- dijo Elsa riendo- Kristoff no buscaría un nombre así, será también su bebe

-Mejor tener un respaldo en cualquier caso, uno nunca sabe- dijo Anna- si encuentro uno que me agrade y no lo use puede quedar para alguno de mis otros hijos o ... mis sobrinos

-Anna!

-Qué?- Elsa solo rodó los ojos

Las hermanas conversaron como no lo habían hecho hace mucho, hablaron de todo, del viaje, la pelea, el futuro, el reino, vestidos y mas. Ambas se sentían tan bien con la otra, estaban agradecidas por tener una hermana como la otra.

Mientras tanto, Jack se encontraba en el Polo Norte, solo en una habitación reflexionando consigo mismo en voz alta paseándose de un lado a otro

-Pero Elsa me ama,yo la amo...No Jack no puedes hacerlo, eres inmortal la harás sufrir...Puedes darle los años mas felices de su vida si te casas con ella...Envejecerá, la veras morir, sufrirás, sufrirá... Si te alejas de ella la dejaras triste... Pero encontrara alguien que la quiera... Y si no te olvida, morirá pensando que no la quisiste, te odiara...Estará mejor sin ti, ademas tienes que hacer tu trabajo ahora que Pitch no esta, si le pides matrimonio la dejaras sola durante muchos días y horas, no la harás feliz...Pero la amo, la amo, no puedo separarme de ella, la amo muchísimo...

-Interrumpo- dijo Tooth que acababa de entrar en aquella habitación

-Cuanto oíste?

-Lo suficiente...- dijo ella- Jack, hazlo, dile que la amas, dile que no puedes vivir sin ella, dile lo que sientes, se feliz, Jack

-No puedo Tooth, la haré sufrir, ella tiene derecho a tener una vida feliz

-Jack, crees que será feliz sin ti?

-Encontrará a alguien

-No, Jack, te ama, aunque ella sea mortal debes decírselo, sean felices, disfruten...para ella la vida será corta, pero tu harás que su existencia sea increíble- Jack abrazó a Tooth, era como una hermana para él, derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, ella decía la verdad, aunque se alejara no podría dejarla

-No quiero que le pase nada, estuve a punto de perderle y fue lo mas horrible que sentí en la vida, no ser visto por nadie fue algo tan pequeño comparado con eso, la adoro, Tooth, la amo

-Jack, pídele matrimonio, cásense, háganlo- Jack asintió- Serán felices- de inmediato fue rumbo a Arendelle

En el reino las cosas se veían tranquilas, el pueblo estaba alegre bajo el cálido sol, pero Jack fue directamente al castillo, no quería esperar, pero no había pensado nada de lo que diría pero estaba seguro de lo que sentía y seguiría a su corazón en esta ocasión.

-Hey!...h-hola, Elsa- dijo algo nervioso

-Hola, Jack, que agradable tenerte de visita- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

-Lo sé, te encanta verme a diario- dijo para relajarse un poco, lo logro a medias- Elsa, te gustaría ir a un paseo conmigo, ahora

-Claro, me encantaría, solo iré a avisarle a Anna para que no me busque

Al volver Elsa, Jack había pensado con que la sorprendería, conocía un hermoso bosque en algún lugar del mundo que era perfecto para ellos, ni muy cálido, ni muy frió, las personas no lo visitaban con frecuencia así que estarían tranquilos.

Cuando llegaron allí Elsa se sorprendió mucho, le encantó el lugar, estaba rodeado de flores y arboles frondosos, con un césped brillante y verde.

-Es hermoso...- dijo viendo el lugar, pero Jack estaba observándola perdiéndose en ella como solía ocurrir

-Si, eres hermosa

-Jack!- dijo sonrojándose, aun le ocurría eso cerca de él

-Elsa, quería decirte algo muy, muy importante

-Y que sería eso tan importante?- dijo mientras él tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas

-Elsa, Reina Elsa, preciosa y hermosa Reina Elsa de Arendelle. Puesto que no me imagino una vida sin ti...Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo arrodillándose y sacando un bello anillo que él había fabricado, aunque parecía de plata. Tenía la forma de un copo de nieve, en el interior se apreciaba un color azul claro, Jack se había preocupado de cada detalle

-Jack...Claro que quiero, si quiero, quiero casarme contigo- dijo besándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios- Te amo, Jack Frost

-Te amo, mi Reina

Al regresar al castillo, Anna se percató de inmediato del anillo que llevaba su hermana pidiendo las explicaciones correspondientes, se ponía celosa porque ella es su hermana, suya y no de otro, pero a pesar de todo, le gustaba verlos juntos. Pero eso no quito que le recalcara a Jack que si le rompía el corazón a su hermana lo mataría aunque fuera inmortal.

Jack tuvo que volver a hacer su trabajo, el invierno tenía que llegar a alguna parte del mundo y si no hacía su trabajo sería regañado por la luna, aunque, claro esta como siempre no se comunica ni dice nada...Pero, esta vez había algo diferente. Al llegar al Polo después de esparcir la diversión, la luna le hablo

-Jack...- dijo despacio inundando con su luz el salón principal

-Bunny? Norte?- dijo buscando a la persona que le hablaba

-No, Jack. Acá, aquí arriba... por la ventana- Jack no comprendió pero obedeció

-H-Hombre de la Luna?- dijo sin creerlo

-Si, Jack. Me he enterado de algo, te casas con la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, no se como explicarte esto, solo lo puedo clasificar de...

-La amo- dijo Jack de inmediato, creía que el Hombre de la Luna se lo prohibiría

-No me dejaste terminar. Solo lo puedo llamar amor verdadero. Sé cuanto la amas, sé cuanto te ama, por esto hoy después de que tomaras la decisión de pedir su mano, me he comunicado contigo- Jack solo pensaba en todas las veces que había intentado comunicarse y este no le respondía- Se en lo que piensas y debo decirte que sabía que tu podías con todo eso, todo lo que pasaste fue por algo, sabía que podías lograr lo que querías. Esta vez me comunico porque se de algo que te acompleja que escapa de tus manos, no es tu voluntad controlar, pero yo puedo ayudarte...

-Respecto a que quieres ayudarme?

-Bueno, verás, nuestra vida como guardianes es muy larga, eterna de hecho, ustedes cumplen un rol importante en el ciclo de la vida, a cada guardián al momento de ser nombrado tutor de los niños se les concede un solo y único deseo. Tu deseo esta disponible desde que aceptaste y juraste proteger a los niños

-Un deseo?

-Pues, tus compañeros guardianes todos han pasado por la oportunidad de cobrar su deseo, algunos mas sabiamente que otros. Para que te hagas una idea, Bunny ha decidido utilizar su deseo en su madriguera, lo cobró al año exactamente de haberse convertido en guardián, necesitaba su espacio y como la población en el mundo era cada vez mayor, ayuda. Mientras que Tooth pidió su palacio de los dientes, te habrás preguntado cuando te convertiste en guardián de porque hace tantos años no salia a recoger dientes y era por eso, a los tres años pidió las hadas y el palacio, solo se dedica, ahora, a cuidar que se realice su deber.

-Y que paso con Norte y Sandy?

-Pues, Norte pidió su taller y un refuerzo navideño, por eso cuenta con la ayuda de los Yetis y duendes. Sandy por su parte ha decidido esperar el momento adecuado para gastar su deseo- Jack con eso quedo confundido, ¿por qué Sandy no usaba el deseo para poder hablar?- Se lo que piensas Jack, pero hay que buscar el momento adecuado, hay cosas mas importantes, te pongo un ejemplo, si yo me hubiera comunicado contigo cuando fuiste nombrado tutor y te hubiera dicho que pidieras algo, lo que quisieras, tu primer deseo habría sido ser visto por los niños, pero ahora tu prioridad es algo distinto, no es así? Maduraste Jack, puedes decidir entre lo que mas te importe y beneficie. Así que Jack, dime, cual seria tu deseo?

-Mi deseo, sería que Elsa fuera inmortal para estar siempre con ella, pero... no puedo decidir por ella, eso implicaría que viera como su hermana envejece y tendría que abandonar su vida, su reino y todo

-Además al pedir ser inmortal tendrá que pasar por lo de todos, ser invisible y estar sola

-Sola no estará mas, nunca mas

-La decisión es tuya Jack, ahora debo irme, en el momento que tomes tu decisión háblame, esta vez me comunicaré contigo

Jack quedo con una gran duda rondando por su cabeza, no la quería ver morir, pero ella quizás no quería ser inmortal su vida ya era difícil y si sentía lo que era ser atravesado por la gente, no quería ni siquiera pensar la angustia que pasaría... no quería que pasara por ello.

Durante la noche fue al castillo, su ventana estaba abierta, entro como si nada y se instaló a ver a su bello ángel.

* * *

**Tendré que buscar un nombre no troll ni reno(¿o si?)****para el hijo o hija de Anna y Kristoff, aunque no sabria la diferencia entre un nombre reno o troll y uno normal, pero allí opinara Anna**

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo, el final se acerca**


	13. Juntos hasta la eternidad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, Frozen es de Disney y El Origen de los Guardianes de DreamWorks, la imagen tampoco me pertenece**

* * *

Al despertar Elsa a la mañana siguiente se encontró con el intruso en la habitación, en primera instancia la asustó pero al ver quien era ese intruso se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

-Jack que haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi futura esposa

-No crees que es muy temprano?

-No, si se trata de ti nunca es temprano. Además vengo que decir algo

-De que trata?

-El hombre de la luna me hablo

-El hombre de la luna?- dijo confusa ya que este no se había querido comunicar antes cuando estaban sus vidas en peligro

-Sí, el mismo, me busco para concederme un deseo

-Y que pediste?

-Por eso vengo, me gustaría que fueras inmortal- Elsa se sorprendió mucho y abrió los ojos enormemente sin decir palabra- No, no te asustes... no ocurrirá si no quieres, es mas ni siquiera debí haberlo pensado, mereces ser vista...

-Jack, me gustaría ser inmortal si estoy contigo

-Estas segura Elsa? Nadie podrá verte solo los que creen en ti y Anna con su familia crecerán, no podrás hacer nada para impedir que mueran además de que...

-Si nadie me ve no importa, solo me gustaría que Anna lograra hacerlo y... no quiero dejarte- dijo abrazándolo

-Piénsalo, mañana le responderé al Hombre de la Luna, si te arrepientes...

-Te quiero, Jack-dijo abrazándolo firmemente

-Sabes que yo también. Te amo, te amo tanto Elsa

-Conversaré de esto con Anna- dijo Elsa- No quiero que la pille desprevenida

-Sí, hazlo. Después me dices tu respuesta, ahora debo irme porque tengo que hacer nevar en muchas partes- dijo besándola

-No me digas que dejaste tu trabajo...- dijo Elsa fingiendo estar enojada

-Es imposible no pensar en ti antes de trabajar- dijo emprendiendo vuelo y dejando a su reina con una sonrisa

Elsa tenía que pensar bien en lo que iba a hacer, quería estar con Jack toda la vida, pero toda la vida siendo eternos era mucho, quería amarlo siempre, todos tienen de derecho a un amor que dure como mínimo toda la vida y ella quiere ser ese alguien de Jack, pero por otro lado esta su hermana a la que ama, de distinta forma que a Jack, pero no la quiere dañar. Su reino, también sufriría las consecuencias si este deseo se realizaba, quería ser egoísta al menos una vez, pensar en ella y no los demás, esta vez haría lo que su corazón le indica, ella quiere a Jack.

-Anna, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Elsa llegando a la habitación de su hermana donde esta se encontraba sentada mirando por una ventana

-Si? Yo también

-Tu primero- dijo Elsa

-Bien, ¡ya esta el nombre del bebe!

-Cuál es? es niña o niño?

-Es...niño!- dijo Anna gritando de emoción

-Y el nombre no Troll ni reno?

-Bueno, tenías razón, no era feo el nombre, es Alejandro

-Si, me gusta- dijo Elsa reflexionando acerca del nombre

-Y que me querías decir?- dijo Anna

-Es sobre Jack ...

-Te hizo algo? Donde esta?!- dijo mirando desesperada a todos lados- ¡Ahora si que no se salva!

-Tranquila Anna, no hizo nada malo, al contrario

-Entonces que es?

-La luna le concedió un deseo y quiere que me vuelva inmortal

-Inmortal? Eso es... es genial!

-No te molesta?

-No, como crees!

-No lo sé. Tendría que alejarme del reino, quizás que pasaría si descubren que soy inmortal, aunque hayan aceptado mis poderes no creo que sea igual con eso, pensaran que tengo alguna maldición o algo así

-Elsa, si quieres ser inmortal acepta... pero con una condición

-Cual?

-Que no te alejes de mi y me vengas a ver

-Acepto tu condición. Entonces, princesa Anna, esta lista para ser la nueva Reina de Arendelle

-Reina yo?

-Claro que si, tu eres la siguiente heredera al trono en caso de que yo no estuviera o hubiera algún primogénito en mi linea

-Pero Elsa, por qué no te quedas unos años mas? Cuando tengas un hijo te vas!

-Anna...

-Elsa, no se como ser Reina, no se me da eso de la elegancia, soy torpe y algo ruidosa, si te vas al primer año el reino quedara destrozado y en llamas por mi culpa- dijo Anna nerviosa

-Lo harás bien, confió en ti

-Pero Elsa... Bueno, acepto ser reina, pero tu tendrás que ayudarme

-Claro que sí, Anna- dijo abrazándola

Uno meses después, Arendelle se preparaba para una gran ceremonia, su Reina se casaba y daría un anuncio muy importante

Elsa lucía radiante aquel día, su vestido era hermoso, blanco y la parte superior emitía pequeños brillos que era parte del aporte de la reina a su vestuario, su cabello estaba recogido como el día de su coronación y un velo caía desde su cabeza que era sostenido en el extremo por Anna que la llevaba al altar.

Jack por su parte lucia un traje de príncipe que habían tenido que obligarlo a usar, en otra circunstancia no le habría importado usarlo, pero sus amigos guardianes estarían ese día presentes y temía que Bunny se burlara de él, pero este no lo hizo.

Ese día ademas de realizar sus votos matrimoniales, al decir que quería a Jack como esposo, Elsa aceptaría convertirse en un ser inmortal para pasar la eternidad con el espíritu del invierno, pero este pequeño detalle no lo sabía el reino y no pensaban revelarlo, aunque fuera extraño que el Conejo de Pascua, el Hada de los Dientes, el Creador de Sueños y Santa Claus estuvieran en la boda pero el pueblo ya sabía sabía quien era Jack Frost.

La boda había comenzado, todos estaban allí, Reinos tan alejados como Berk hasta los mas cercanos amigos e invitados para nada comunes como un muñeco de nieve y gigante de nieve.

-Es el momento de que acepten pasar toda su vida juntos- dijo el sacerdote- Los anillos por favor

-Yo, Jack, te quiero a ti, Elsa, como esposa, me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida y para siempre- dijo poniendo con mucho cuidado y cariño el anillo en la mano de su pronta esposa

-Yo, Elsa, te quiero a ti, Jack, como esposo, me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida y para siempre- dijo dejando el anillo en el dedo del joven

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia - dijo el sacerdote y Jack prosiguió a levantar lentamente el velo de Elsa para darle su primer beso como marido y mujer

La ceremonia posterior a la boda fue maravillosa, aunque Elsa había tenido que interrumpirla para comunicar su decisión de ceder el trono a su hermana, esto ya se había conversado con la realeza de Arendelle que no había tenido ningún problema en cuanto al tema, pero que pidió muchas explicaciones. El pueblo tuvo una reacción similar, no se dejó de oír como la gente murmuraba sobre la decisión, pero no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

-Rey de Arendelle- dijo Bunny haciendo una reverencia a Jack para burlarse de él

-Bunny, pero que haces?- dijo avergonzado

-Eres Rey ahora- dijo este

-Verdad... No lo había pensado- dijo el guardián del invierno- Bueno, entonces como rey, te ordeno Bunny que le digas a Tooth que te gusta

-Que?- dijo Bunny, el quería molestar a Jack pero salió perdiendo

-No querías jugar?

-Bien pensado colega- dijo Bunny y luego se dirigió a Elsa -Preparada para soportar a este bloque de hielo?

-Si, preparada- dijo Elsa

-Gracias- dijo Jack haciéndose el ofendido- pensé que me defenderías ante el apodo de Bunny

-Pues no, bloque de hielo- dijo Elsa pero Jack no pudo protestar mas, la prima de Elsa, Rapunzel, había llegado a felicitarlos junto a Eugene

-Felicidades Elsa!- dijo abrazándola para luego felicitar a Jack y abrazarlo

-Te uniste al grupo- dijo Eugene señalando con su mano derecha la argolla de matrimonio que tenía en la mano izquierda - "Casados con las princesas"

-Eugene - dijo Rapunzel cruzándose de brazos

-Que? No dije que era malo!

-Hablando de eso- dijo Rapunzel - ¡Mérida esta hablando con un chico de Berk!

-Si, dijo algo así como hipo de dragón y salio corriendo- dijo Eugene

-No- dijo Rapunzel- no dijo hipo de dragón, dijo jugo de limón

-Y que tiene que ver jugo de limón en todo esto?- pegunto Eugene

-No sé, quizás lo mismo de lo que tiene que ver el hipo de un dragón

-Locuras de embarazada- dijo Eugene abrazando a su esposa

Las semanas pasaron desde la boda y la coronación de Anna se acercaba, esta estaba nerviosa, pero su hermana sería feliz así que cumpliría con lo acordado.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Elsa se despidió de Anna, se iría a vivir con Jack al castillo de hielo que había creado con sus poderes años atrás, era un lugar acogedor para ambos porque el frío nunca les molesto, así que lo convertiría en su hogar.

-Elsa, te extrañaré- dijo Anna abrazándola

-Te visitaré, lo prometo

-Se feliz, hermana

-Eso te lo aseguro- dijo Elsa

Los años pasaron y Elsa iba a visitar a su hermana de vez en cuando, ambas habían continuado su vida. Anna ya tenia dos pequeños, Alejandro el mayor de 8, un niño rubio de ojos claros como los de su madre y Estela una pequeña de 5 con el cabello rojizo y los ojos de su padre.

Era navidad, las hermanas se habían puesto de acuerdo en pasarla juntas. El ambiente en Arendelle era festivo y en el castillo se apreciaba la alegría de esta época del año, estos años en los que Anna estaba al mando fueron buenos para Arendelle, ella gobernó con la misma sabiduría y gracia que su hermana y padres antes que ella, siempre contaba con el apoyo de la primera en caso de problemas.

Estaban reunidos al pie del árbol de navidad, la familia de Anna y Elsa, ambos pequeños esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Santa preparando coronas, ademas esperaban la llegada de su tío Jack que siempre los sorprendía con un espectáculo de nieve.

A la media noche cuando todos conversaban y reían, Santa apareció por la chimenea del castillo

-¡Es Santa Claus!- gritaron los pequeños, estaban muy emocionados al verlo, su tío le había dicho que trabajaba con el pero los pequeños no le creyeron, su tío podía ser muy bromista a veces

-Que hacen estos pequeños despiertos a estas altas horas de la noche?- dijo Norte, pero en ese momento se escucho un nuevo sonido que provenía de la chimenea

-Hola? - dijo Jack que acababa de caer por la chimenea y con él, otros tres personajes

-Hola- dijo Anna mientras los pequeños se miraban entre si y pegaban brincos y gritos

-El Hada de los Dientes- dijo la pequeña corriendo a abrazar a la mujer

-El creador de sueños, el Conejo de Pascua- dijo el pequeño Alejandro mientras corría a su encuentro

-Y... su querido tío Jack- dijo Jack pero los pequeños lo ignoraron, pero su esposa no lo ignoró y lo sorprendió con un gran beso

-No me importa que ellos me ignoren, tengo lo mejor de lo mejor junto a mi- dijo al separarse de la chica para abrazarla - Feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad- dijo recibiendo un beso de Jack

-Que asco, busquen un lugar mas privado- dijo Alejandro al verlos besarse

-¡Son tan lindos! - dijo la pequeña Estela dejando un momento de jugar con la Hada para ver a sus tíos con una sonrisa soñadora

-Por qué no se quedan todos hoy en el castillo?- dijo Anna que parecía incluso mas infantil que su hija con sus ojos de suplica

-Esta bien por mi- dijo Norte- ya he terminado mi trabajo

-Y los demás? Vamos, acepten los niños no los extrañaran en un día- dijo Anna y los logro convencer

Al poco rato ya conversaban, mientras los niños abrían sus regalos de navidad

-Tía Elsa- llamó la pequeña Estela que jugaba con su hermano y su nuevo regalo, siendo observada por todos los presentes que estaban alrededor de ellos

-Que pasa pequeña?

-Cuando la cigüeña pasará por tu casa?- dijo la niña sonrojando enormemente a Elsa y dejando sin habla a los demás

-Si tía, queremos unos primos con quienes jugar - apoyo Alejandro

-Tendrán que esperar un tiempo

-Cuanto?- exigió Estela

-Seis o siete meses

-Pero es mucho!- dijo la pequeña

-Espera!- dijo Anna- eso quiere decir...

-Sorpresa!-dijo Elsa- Estoy embarazada

-Elsa, eso es asombroso- dijo Anna - Asombroso, asombroso! - y se acercó a felicitarla junto con todos y comenzaron a hablar de bebes, pero Jack no se había movido de donde estaba parecía congelado y solo se movió cuando Elsa se acercó a él después de que los demás cambiaran el tema de su conversación

-Jack, estas bien?

-Seré padre- dijo en un murmullo

-Sí, Jack ¿Estas feliz? -dijo nerviosa

-Feliz? Felicidad es poco comparado con lo que siento ahora- dijo abrazando y besando a su esposa con mucho cariño

-Me asustaste, bobo- se quejo ella

-Linda- le dijo él y la volvió a besar

Años habían pasado, todos los días Jack tenía un trabajo nuevo que hacer, pero aun así se daba el tiempo para ver a su esposa e hijo, incluso a veces estos dos lo ayudaban en su trabajo, ya que todos tenían poderes, su hijo tenía 10 años

-Mi reina llegué- anunció Jack al entrar al castillo

-Jack, deje ese titulo hace 19 años- dijo ella

-Pero para mi sigues siendo la reina - dijo Jack abrazándola - Mi reina de las nieves

-Feliz aniversario, Jack

-Feliz aniversario hermosa reina

-Eres un exagerado

-No, no lo soy, eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida

-Papá!- dijo un niño que entro corriendo a abrazar a su padre

-Hey! Como estas bola de nieve?- dijo revolviendo los cabellos blancos del pequeño

-Bien papá! Iré a avisarle a Olaf que llegaste- dijo el niño y volvió a correr

-Ve con él Jack- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo

Fin

* * *

**Espero que les gustara la historia, me esforcé bastante en hacerla, recuerden que es la primera historia larga que he hecho, aparte solo he hecho dos One-Shot pero esta historia empezó primero, tengo proyectos para mas adelante (pronto, el miércoles 23 publicaré una nueva historia Jelsa AU todavía no me convence mucho el titulo por eso no se los diré pero ese día se publicará y la actualizaré cada semana), espero que me apoyen y eso, este es el fin de Amor Frío.**

**Comenten y g****racias a todos los que dedicaron su tiempo a leer esto. Bye- bye!**


End file.
